The alphabet of Densi
by warrior44
Summary: A Densi story for every letter! Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the story I've been working on. I've seen this done and wanted to do it for a while. Here it is. Hope you like it. (p.s. PLEASE review)**

**DISCLAIMER: My cousin (Steve) told me to let you know that I don't own NCIS: LA.**

****

**A**ctor- They were both great actors.

Kensi and Deeks were both great actors. Callen knew that. They could adopt any alias and almost make _him_ believe that they were Max or Kiki or whoever.

But, they couldn't act their way out of everything. Callen knew that too. Anyone could see that they obviously had chemistry. Whenever someone asked, they would repeat the same old answer. There is no "thing". They flirted openly and, if one observed carefully, you could see the way that they looked at each other.

They were investigating the kidnappings of various marine's daughters. The most recent was Rebekah Davies, daughter of Lieutenant Zachary Davies. They got a lead on someone running an illegal adoption service.

"Kensi, Deeks," Callen ordered, "You two will go undercover as a couple with baby troubles."

"Okay," Kensi replied, "Eric, backstop us some aliases."

"Will do," Eric agreed.

"Oh, and Eric? Anything but Fern or Kiki."

"You got it Kens."

Matthew and Traci Lewis walked into Mavericks computer repair shop at three o'clock.

"Hi," Deeks told the secretary at the desk, "We were told we could find some help here."

"And what kind of assistance do you need?" the secretary asked.

"Well," Kensi said, sniffling, "we've been trying to have a baby for a few years and it's just not happening." Deeks put his arm around her and she buried her face in his chest.

"I would do anything to make my Traci happy," Deeks explained, "My buddy told me that you guys take babies from mothers who don't want them. I also heard that it doesn't take as long as regular adoption."

"You heard correctly," the secretary told them, watching Deeks as he comforted his 'wife'. "Follow me."

Back at ops

"They are good at what they do," Sam stated.

"Very good," Callen and Hetty agreed.

"Thank you so very, very much for returning my daughter safely," Lieutenant Davies thanked the team.

"It's what we do," Callen replied.

"But not everyone can do it as good as me," Deeks bragged.

"Oh God, please, no one agree with that. If his head gets any bigger, his body won't be able to hold it up!" Kensi begged.

"Did you say that because you think it's true, or because you just can't stop thinking about my awesome body?" Deeks asked, grinning mischievously.

"Are you two together?" the lieutenant asked.

"Oh, God no!" Kensi exclaimed.

"There is no thing," Deeks chuckled. But, when Kensi looked away, Callen saw how Deeks looked at her. It was a look filled with trust, awe, respect, admiration, and something more. Callen noticed that lieutenant Davies saw the look too.

They may be great actors, but anyone could tell that they had a thing.

**Sorry that this took so long to post. I've been busy, and when I got a minute to write, I got some bad writers block. I'll post the next chapter asap. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, they really motivated me to write this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Shane Brennan? In case you're wondering, the answer is no.**

**B**edhead- He'll never let her forget about the first time he saw her bedhead.

She awoke to a knock on her front door. She groaned and looked at the clock. 10:00 a.m. Oh crap. She was late for work. She got up quickly and went to the door. She opened it to find her partner with a worried look on his face. His face broke into a grin, however, when he saw her.

"What do you want Deeks?" Kensi asked, yawning.

"I _want_ to make sure my partner is okay." Deeks replied, frustrated.

"Then why didn't you just call me?"

"We tried." He told her.

"Well, just because I don't answer the first time-"

"Six times."

"Oh."

"You must have been sleeping really well," Deeks observed.

"Why do you say that?" she asked him.

"Well, you didn't hear your phone even though we called six times. And you can't get _that_ hairdo at a salon." He laughed at the end of the sentence.

"What?" She asked, horrified. She ran to look in the mirror. "Ahh!" At that point he was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. Her hair was frizzy, sticking up in some places and matted down in others. "Shut up Deeks! At least I don't get up and leave the house with my hair like this like you do!"

"Ouch, that hurt, Fern."

"Yeah? If you tell anyone about this, that's not going to be the only thing hurting," she threatened eying an area that would _really_ hurt.

Deeks looked horrified. "I won't tell anyone. Scout's honor." Then, he stood straight as a rod and made an x over his heart with his right hand while his left was raised in the air. Kensi laughed at his ridiculous behavior. "Okay, now hurry up and get ready. We have to go check out the crime scene."

"Be down in ten."

At the crime scene

"Petty officer Joan Atterburn. Killed in her sleep, signs of minimal struggle," Deeks filled Kensi in.

"Cause of death?" she asked.

"It looks like strangulation and or suffocation."

"At least we don't have to look at a bloody crime scene."

"Hmmm…" Deeks thought a minute.

"What?" Kensi asked him.

"I was just noticing that she was sleeping, got strangled slash suffocated, and struggled, but still managed to keep her hair nicer than you. And all you did was sleep."

Kensi punched him and said, "You said you wouldn't talk about it!"

"Ah, ah, ah. I said that I wouldn't tell anyone. And I didn't." She glared at him, and if looks could kill, he would have just lost more lives than a cat. He just laughed.

One thing's for sure. No matter how much she threatens him, he will never let her forget about the first time he saw her bedhead.

**Hope you liked it. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter. Enjoy!**

**Warning: May contain fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**C**hocolate- He _really_ loves chocolate.

He knew it was that time of month for his partner. He could always tell. He's a detective. He detects. It might also have had something to do with the fact that, for a few days each month, she would always stuff herself silly with junk food and take her purse to the bathroom with her several times throughout the day. But when he walked into work that morning and saw his partner, he knew it was bad. Kensi had her head on her desk, and Sam and Callen were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Kens, you okay partner?" He asked gently, concerned. "And don't say 'I'm fine' because you're obviously _not_."

"You wouldn't understand," she replied coldly, glaring at him.

"Fern, I know you're on your period. So, come on, what's wrong?"

"H-how did you know that?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, and you still haven't answered my question."

"It's just really heavy this month. I woke up with cramps and a killer headache. I feel and look like crap."

"Okay, 1. You could never look bad. 2. Is there anything I can do to help? Do you need to go home?"

Kensi smiled slightly at his sincere, concerned words. "I just took some ibuprofen a couple of minutes ago, so it should start working soon. I can't think of anything else you could do. I don't need to go-" she yawned-"home…" her head fell back on her desk.

"Bullcrap. I'm going to tell Hetty, then I'm taking you home."

"Deeks-" Kensi whined.

"Kensi," His tone was final.

"Fine, let me get my stuff together," She complied.

Deeks walked over to Hetty's office and knocked on the wall.

"Can I help you Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked, looking up from her paperwork.

"Yeah, Kensi's not feeling too good. I'm gonna take her home and stay with her till she feels better?" the last part was said as a question.

"Of course Mr. Deeks. Take good care of your partner."

"Always." Then he left flashing her a grin on his way out.

Once they got back to Kensi's apartment, she was really glad she let him talk her into coming home.

"I'm gonna go take a bath and change," She said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go pick up a few things. Be back in about an hour," Deeks told her.

"Alright." Then Deeks left and Kensi went to her bedroom. She grabbed her favorite sweats, one of her dad's old shirts, and some clean underwear and went to the bathroom. She ran the water and got in. She sighed as the steamy water relaxed her muscles. Her thoughts slipped to her partner. He was really sweet to be taking care of her. He wasn't even fazed by the whole period thing! He was perfect. From his fluffy hair and his baby blues- no she couldn't be having these thoughts. A relationship could be a very bad thing. It could tear them apart or worse, one of them could get killed. But she still couldn't get him out of her brain. She finally just gave up and got out. She put a clean pad into her panties and slid into her comfy clothes. She quickly ran a brush through her hair walked out to the kitchen. Just then, Deeks walked back through the door.

"You have impeccable timing," She informed him.

"Hey!" He said smiling, "I brought some stuff so I can stay as long as you need me. I also went to the store and got you more ibuprofen and pads."

"Deeks, these are the ones I use. How did you know which ones to get?" Kensi asked him incredulously.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I looked in your purse." Then he was back to smiling, "But that's not all I got. I also picked up a few of your favorite chocolate bars."

Her eyes lit up and she said, "Deeks, you are officially the best partner ever!" She eagerly grabbed a couple of them, and they went to go sit on the couch. Deeks popped in her favorite movie, the Titanic, and settled back in next to her. By the end of the movie she had finished all of the chocolate and was settled against his shoulder with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Wow Kens, I never thought you were the type to cry at sad movies," He said with a teasing grin playing at his lips.

"Yeah, but this is like the saddest movie ever. Not to mention the fact that I'm extra emotional at this time of the month."

"Suuuurrrreeee, whatever you say Fern."

"How about this, if you tell _anyone_ I cried, I will make sure that _you're_ the one crying," She threatened him, moving closer so that their noses were only about an inch apart. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Deeks couldn't restrain himself any longer. After dancing around each other for so long, he was finally kissing her. It felt amazing. Her lips were soft and warm moving against his. He could still taste all the chocolate she had eaten earlier. Her arms went around his neck and his went to her waist, pulling her closer and holding her there. He gently ran his tongue across her bottom lip, _begging_ for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly and he slipped his tongue in. They fought for dominance till finally, air became an issue. They pulled apart slowly, but didn't separate too much, their foreheads resting together. Kensi grinned and Deeks was sure he probably had an identical one on his face.

"Man I love chocolate," He said winking at her. She just laughed and kissed him again.

**Yay! A kiss! Sorry it took so long. I had like zero time to write. You know how that button works. You know, the one down there that says review. Please click on it. Do it for the children.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all of your great reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying my story.**

**Disclaimer: One time, I had this dream that I owned NCIS: LA, but then I woke up.**

**D**ate- They both agreed that it was the best date ever.

Kensi Marie Blye couldn't wait for the work day to be over. Last night she had kissed her partner, and tonight she was going on her first date with Marty Deeks. He wouldn't tell her what they were doing, just that she should wear something nice, but not too fancy. The long day was made worse by the fact that there were no cases, so they just had to sit in the bullpen and catch up on paperwork.

When it was finally five o' clock, Kensi was the first one to leave.

"See ya, Sam, Callen, Deeks," She included Deeks because they weren't telling anyone about them yet.

"See ya tomorrow, Kens," Callen told her.

"Bye, Kensi," Sam said.

"Later, Fern!" Deeks grinned.

"Don't call me Fern!" She shouted as she walked out, just to keep up appearances. She drove home even faster than usual, glad that she could take the short route today. Deeks was coming to pick her up at six thirty. That gave her an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready. She took a quick shower, then decided what she was going to wear. She chose a dark blue v-neck dress that ended just above her knee. It was made out of a comfy stretchy material, and had ruffles around the neck. She paired it with a white, lace top camisole and brown, flat sandals. Then she moved on to her hair. She blow dried it then put it in a side braid with a couple of little pieces hanging down. For her makeup, she went with natural. She had light brown eye shadow, a little bit of mascara, and light pink lip gloss. Her jewelry was some dark brown wooden ring earrings and a matching necklace. Then, she realized that she needed to paint her toenails. She chose to just do white French tips. Now it was six twenty-eight and she was ready to go. Right on cue, she heard a knock on her door. She grabbed her brown clutch and ran to the door.

"Hey, Deeks," she greeted him, "You're right on time. I just finished up.

"Hey, Kens. Glad I'm not late or anything." Then, he grinned and she went speechless. He looked fantastic. He was wearing dark jeans and a light blue button up shirt. To complete the look, he was wearing his brown boots. His hair was in its usual messy mop. "Wow, you look fantastic."

"Thanks," She told him, kissing his cheek and locking up her house, "You don't look too bad yourself." They walked to his car and he opened her door for her. He drove them to the theater.

"What are we seeing?" she asked him.

"You'll find out in a minute," he told her mysteriously. He had bought their tickets online, so they just went ahead to the concession line. He bought them two sodas and a small popcorn, saying that they don't want to fill up too much before dinner. They went and sat down in the back of the theater.

"Oh, we might want these," He said pulling out two pairs of 3D glasses. Just as they put them on, the previews ended and the movie began.

"Deeks," Kensi breathed when she saw what it was, "This is my favorite movie of all time! Thank you so much!" He grinned. He knew she would approve of his choice. He had brought her to see _Titanic_ in 3D.

"I thought you might enjoy it." He threw his arm around her shoulders and she settled against him. Again, by the end of the movie, she had tears in her eyes. This time, however, he made no comment. They got up and exited the theater, throwing away their trash as they went.

"That was great," she said happily, "I had a really nice time."

"But the good times aren't over yet," he told her.

"What else do you have planned?" she asked suspiciously.

"Dinner," He told her simply.

"Dinner?"

"Yep."

They got in the car and drove for a little while.

"Okay, here we are," He announced. She looked and saw a little area of beach, all set up for a picnic. It had a blanket covered in delicious looking food and surrounded by white Christmas lights. Once again, she was speechless.

"It's beautiful!" she finally managed to get out.

"Eh, not that big of a deal," he shrugged it off. They walked down to the blanket and started eating. While they ate, they talked about anything and everything from work to the movie. For dessert, he had brought chocolate covered strawberries, which he insisted on feeding to her. So now they were stretched out on the blanket, talking and feeding each other strawberries. After the picnic was cleaned up and packed into the car, Kensi slipped off her shoes and they walked hand in hand down the beach. When the night was over, he drove her back to her house. He got out and walked her to her door.

"Thanks, Deeks. I had a really nice time," she told him.

"Me too," He smiled, then leaned down to kiss her. Her hands went around his neck and his around her waist. He deepened it, and pulled away when air became an issue. "Night, Kens," He said, then kissed her fore head and went back to his car.

"Night," she said softly and went inside. They both agreed that it was the best date ever.

**Awww! I might get a cavity from all the sweetness. I'll try to update again this week, but if I don't I'll see you next week. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two in one week? Who am I and what did I do with the real me? Anyway, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I swear.**

**E**lbow- She only used her elbow when he got out of line.

Keeping their relationship a secret wasn't as easy as they thought it was going to be. Given, it would have been harder had they not been two of the best undercover operatives in the country, but it still wasn't easy. The hardest part was not touching each other. When they were by themselves, they were almost always touching. Holding hands, cuddling, his arm around her shoulders or waist, or hands in each other's back pocket. Around the office, they had to stay as far away from each other as they could and still look normal. However, when they got in the car, he would grab her hand and thread their fingers together. The system worked. Except for sometimes he got out of line.

The morning started normally. The team was sitting in the bullpen with their coffee, having their usual morning banter. Eric whistled and they hurried up to ops. Callen and Sam took positions on either side of the table and Kensi and Deeks stood behind it. Eric and Nell began the briefing. About halfway through the briefing, Kensi noticed that Deeks' arm had moved around her waist. Her eyes went wide and she quickly elbowed him in the ribs, praying that no one had noticed. He winced slightly, but got the message and removed his arm. After the briefing, Callen told them to go talk to the victim's girlfriend. When they got in the car, Deeks grabbed her hand.

"Sorry I had to elbow you back in there," Kensi apologized.

"Ah, it was my own fault," He replied, "I threw my self control out the 'proverbial window' as Hetty would say."

"Speaking of Hetty, do you think she knows?" She asked.

"She's Hetty," was his simple reply.

"Right." They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they got there, they began questioning the girlfriend.

"I just can't believe Brian's dead," Katherine Monroe, the girlfriend told them, "He was so full of life and I loved him so much."

"I know how you feel," Kensi told the woman, "I've experienced plenty of loss in my life. I was fifteen when my father was murdered. My fiancé walked out on me the Christmas morning before we were supposed to get married. And my last partner was killed right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. The only thing you can do is move on with your life. But always keep a special place for him in your heart. I helped catch my dad's killer, got Deeks here for my partner, and I am currently in a great relationship." At her words, Deeks subconsciously put his arm around her. She quickly elbowed him again and thanked her lucky stars that Katherine was looking down, wiping away her tears. Kensi and Deeks got in the car to head back to OSP. He grabbed her hand and said, "I just don't have any self control today."

"You got that right. For once." She teased. As they stopped at a red light.

"Oh you know you love me anyway."

"Can you remind me why? I can't seem to remember."

"Funny girl…" he laughed and kissed her until the car behind them started honking. They broke apart and noticed that the light had turned green. They both laughed and continued toward OSP. Deeks was just glad she only used her elbow when he got out of line.

**Okay, so this one didn't turn out as long as the last two, but I guess I'm satisfied with it. I just hope you were. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I really have no excuse. I meant to update, but I was lazy. I really appreciate the reviews, so keep 'em comin'! :) So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I've learned to accept the fact that I do not, nor will I ever own NCIS: LA.**

**F**ern- She loved the sound of his nickname for her.

At first, it had annoyed her. Heck, everything about him had annoyed her at first. His "fluffy hair" and "baby blues", his constant talking, his talent, his scruff, but, above all of those things, she was annoyed by his nicknames for her. Princess, Wonder Woman, Kiki, and worst of all Fern. She remembers the night he gave it to her.

It was the first case Deeks really worked with them. They had to go undercover in a bar he knew. He went as an old alias, Tim, Callen went as a rich Russian guy, and Kensi was Callen's snobby arm candy. She was standing there, acting like she was texting when Deeks said, "I'm gonna call you 'Fern', okay?"

"Don't you dare call me 'Fern'," she had replied. But what did he do? He went ahead and said,

"Fern! Baby girl! Woo, it's been a long time!" It had almost made her throw up when she had to tell Aubrey her name was Fern. She had also heard Callen tell Deeks, "Fern. That was your doing? Kensi is going to kill you."

The second time he called her "Fern", he didn't give her much of a chance to object. He had just told her that he was going undercover for LAPD, and said, "Don't worry Fern, I'll be back." After that it had just kind of stuck. It didn't matter what she threatened him with, he just kept doing it.

After he got shot, she was really worried about losing another partner. At least, that's all she would admit it was. When he woke up and acted like he lost his memory, she was terrified. She couldn't even begin to describe the relief when he said, "Just kidding, I remember you, Fern." They both knew she was relieved even though she threatened to punch him in the bullet hole. After that she started thinking that _maybe_ it wasn't so bad after all. But, she couldn't let him or the guys know that, so she continued to toss around empty threats and the occasional punch.

When they got together, she would grin whenever he would call her Fern. Unless they were at work, of course. But that came with having a secret relationship. He would say, "Mornin', Fern," then give her a big kiss. When they broke apart, she would grin widely and then a grin would break out over his face. Man she loved that grin.

They got a case. They got a tip about a small terrorist group in LA, and Deeks had to go undercover and infiltrate the group. He had gotten in with a guy lower down on the chain of authority, and tonight he was meeting everybody else, including the boss. They were going to raid the warehouse, but Kensi was nervous because Deeks wasn't wearing a camera, earwig, or, most importantly, a vest. It was five minutes before they were supposed to go in. She was relieved to be out of her car, and it was probably better for her fingernails too. All of a sudden, she heard an explosion from the other side of the building. Deeks was on that side of the building. So were the guys, but they were _outside_ whereas Deeks was on the _inside_. "Callen, Sam, what's your status?" she asked over the earwigs.

"We're good," came their reply.

"Do you have eyes on Deeks?"

"Sorry, Kens. We'll go in, in a minute. We'll let you know if we see anything."

"Same here," then she tapped her earwig to turn it off.

"Hey, Fern, would you let them know I'm good too?"

Her head snapped around to see Deeks standing there, grinning. She now had a grin plastered on her face. "Deeks!" she exclaimed, running into his open arms. She kissed him happily.

"Hey," he laughed, "As much as I'm loving this, we might need to separate before the guys see us."

"Right," she turned her earwig back on and said, "Guys, Deeks is with me. We're both good."

"Okay, Kens. Head on over here while we wait for the fire department," Callen said. Halfway through this, she had signaled to Deeks that the guys weren't coming, so he had begun working on her neck, being careful to not leave a mark.

She had to work hard to not moan when she replied, "Got it. Be there in a second."

Deeks left one last kiss on her lips and said, "Let's go, Fern." She laughed because now she really loved the sound of his nickname for her.

**It's finally up. This chapter wasn't really what I wanted it to be, but let me know what you think. Can you wait for Tuesday's episode? I can't! Reviews are like chocolate. I really like chocolate.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey-o, I'm back! Glad you guys liked the last chapter. Can you BELIEVE the finale? What was Callen thinking? I'm glad that Sam wasn't blown up, but it's still kinda sad that Renko and Hunter had to die. Anyway, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I'm only a little 9th grader, not a rich GENIOUS who owns amazing shows like NCIS: LA.**

**G**ame- They both know they can't keep their game up much longer.

Having a secret relationship was hard. There were times when even Kensi and her elbow couldn't keep them in line. Usually only when they thought they were alone, but sometimes it happened when they knew they weren't.

It had been a slow day, and Kensi and Deeks had been in the gym for a few hours. They thought that they were finally alone. As Kensi pinned Deeks for the millionth time, he leaned up to kiss her. He flipped them over, so he was now on top. He kissed his way down her neck and let his hands roam, while hers were tangled in his hair. She had just pulled him back up for another passionate kiss when they heard footsteps and a voice saying, "You sure you left it in the gym?" Callen's voice.

"I'm positive," Sam's voice replied. Kensi and Deeks jumped up quickly, straightening themselves and starting to spar again.

"Hey, what are you guys still doing here?" Callen asked them.

"Oh, wow," Kensi said, pretending to just notice the clock, "I guess time flies when you're kicking butt."

"Hey!" Deeks protested, "I got you a few times!"

"Sure, like 2 to my 100," Kensi smirked.

"I can't believe he managed to get you twice," Sam joked.

Callen and Kensi laughed with Sam while Deeks whined, "Okay, laugh it up, that's just mean."

The last part of this made Kensi laugh. "What's so funny Kens?" Callen asked.

"I was just remembering the last time he said that."

Deeks laughed while Callen looked intrigued and Sam said, "Do tell."

"It was the case with the laser room. Deeks had called me saying he needed a ride. So I show up at his yoga class, and find out he's just using me as bait for the yoga bunnies."

"Wingman. I was usin-" Deeks interrupted.

"Shut up and let me finish the story!" Kensi commanded. "Anyway, so I start arguing with him, and he says, 'Don't stop, get mad, act like we're breaking up.' So I start acting like I'm walking away and he shouts after me, 'Oh come on. Sunshine!' I turn back and say, 'No, it's over, I can't do this anymore!' He says, 'I know it's hard with me on the road all the time, touring, with the band…' and- here's the best part- I say, 'I don't care about that. Y-you cheated on me… with my brother!' I walk away like a boss, and he says, 'That's just mean.'"

She, Callen, and Sam were all cracking up, while Deeks pouted again. "That's classic, Kens!" Sam told her.

"No, what was classic was the look on his face!" She replied, still laughing. "Oh, and who can forget the disgusted look on girls' faces!"

"Whatever," Deeks said, sulking off, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See ya, player!" Callen called after him.

"Tell my brother I said hi!" Kensi added.

**You are now reading a dividing line. I would suggest that you just skip to the rest of the story. **

They got a new case, and it turned out that it was related to an old case. Callen sent Kensi and Deeks to the archives room to find the files for the old case. "Hey, Fern," Deeks called.

"Did you find it?" Kensi asked.

"No," he replied, "_But_ there's only _one_ camera in here, and it has a blind spot."

Kensi's face broke into a grin, as she was now following his line of thought. "Hmmm, do I see the file over there?"

Deeks smirked and said, "Let's check it out." He backed her into the corner and began kissing her. As soon as he was about to deepen the kiss, they heard the footsteps in the hall and the doorknob turning. They quickly jumped apart and acted like they were engrossed in random files.

"Oh, hey guys," Nell said as she and Eric entered the room.

"You still haven't found that file?" Eric asked.

"Nope," Kensi told him, "But I really wish it would turn up."

"You mean this file?" Nell asked, holding it in the air.

"Yep. Thanks Nell. C'mon, Fern, let's get this back to Callen." With that, Kensi and Deeks beat a hasty retreat out of archives. They've made it out of a couple of close calls, but they both know they can't keep their game up much longer.

**I know, I know, I'm a terrible updater. But I hope to update more often since school is out and I have almost nothing to do over the summer. Hope you liked it. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm ba-ack! Well, I don't really have anything important to say, except, THANK YOU so much for all of the love! I get so happy every time I read a new review. **

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I said please, Santa wouldn't give me NCIS: LA. **

**H**appy- Everybody was really happy.

"I don't think we can keep this a secret much longer. We have to tell them!" Special Agent Kensi Marie Blye told her boyfriend of 6 months, Detective Marty Deeks, at breakfast.

"I know, but it's kind of nice having it just between us," he replied with a small smile.

"It is, but I want to be able to kiss you and hold your hand and all that stuff whenever I want!"

"Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. When she nodded he said, "Well if that's the case, I think we should tell them as soon as possible!"

Kensi laughed and replied, "Finally, we agree on something."

"No, we both agree that I am extremely sexy."

"Okay, we agree on two things." Soon after that, they finished breakfast and began cleaning it up. Then, they go to finish getting ready for work.

"We should wear something semi-coordinated for the big news," Deeks suggested.

"God, I knew I wore the pants in this relationship," came her reply. Deeks ended up wearing his purple striped long sleeve shirt and light wash jeans, and Kensi wore her light pink long sleeve shirt and light wash jeans. Kensi wore her hair down and wavy, and kept her makeup natural as usual. They grabbed their things, got in the car, and headed to OSP.

"So, how are we going to tell everyone?" Deeks asked.

"I was thinking we should officially tell Hetty first, then call Eric and Nell down to the bullpen and drop the bomb on everyone else."

"That works for me. I just hope Sam and Callen don't kill me when they go all 'big brother.'"

"Don't worry. They know that if they kill you, I'll kill them." She gave him a small smile, and he replied,

"Thank you. That gives me so much confidence." They both laughed at this, and got out of the car. When they went inside, they dropped their go-bags off in their lockers and walked into Hetty's office.

"Hetty, can we talk to you for a sec?" Kensi asked tentatively.

"Of course, Ms. Blye. What is it that you need?" Hetty replied.

"Well," Deeks started, "We're sure you already know, but we've been dating for six months."

"Of course I knew, and I'm glad you finally decided to share with the class." She replied with a smile. Kensi and Deeks got up to leave. "Oh, and by the way, congratulations, I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks Hetty," Kensi told her, also smiling.

"You're quite welcome, Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks." Kensi and Deeks walked to the bullpen.

"Hey guys," Kensi told Sam and Callen, "We need to tell you something."

"Yeah, sure, Kens. What is it?" Callen asked.

"Hang on," Deeks interrupted, "Should I go get Eric and Nell?"

"No, I got it," Kensi said. She put her fingers in her mouth and let out a piercing whistle. Deeks rubbed his ear dramatically and Eric and Nell appeared on the balcony. "Could you guys come down here for a minute?" she asked them.

"Sure thing, Kens," Eric replied as they descended the stairs and came into the bullpen.

"I'm just gonna say it. We've been dating for six months," Kensi told everyone, "And guys, don't kill Deeks." The latter put his arm around Kensi's shoulder and held his breath, waiting for everyone's reactions.

Nell was the first to react, hugging them and saying, "Congratulations, you guys!"

"Yeah," Eric added, "I'm happy for you."

"Congrats," Sam finally said, "But if you hurt her, you're a dead man."

"Are you kidding me?" Deeks asked. "If I hurt her, I wouldn't make it ten feet away from her!" Everyone laughed at this, then turned to Callen.

"I just have one rule," he stated.

"What's that?"

"I don't wanna know if you sleep with her. I still have to work with both of you, and I don't want that picture in my head." Everyone agreed with this, so Callen continued, shaking Deeks' hand, "Congratulations."

"Thanks man."

"I'm happy for you, Kens," Callen told her, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks G. I love you big brother."

"I love you too sis." Everyone smiled at the sweet scene.

But, of course, Deeks couldn't let it stay serious for too long and said, "I love you Sam!" That even got a chuckle out of Sam. And everyone was really happy.

**Hooray for fast updates! And for no more secrets! Anyway, let me know what you think. I might be posting the next chapter within the next couple of days. Fingers crossed! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Back again, as promised. I've been planning future chapters, and can't wait to write them all! Thanks to all who review, especially jazzmonkey and conservativegirl, who have been reviewing every chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of witty ways to tell you that I don't own NCIS:LA.**

**I**ce Skating- Everybody loves team bonding.

One morning, when everyone was in the bullpen, Sam said, "You know, it's been a while since we had a team bonding night."

"Yeah," Callen agreed, "these four have been too busy 'bonding' with their partners." He pointed his thumb in the direction of Deeks in his chair with Kensi on his lap, and Eric in Kensi's chair with Nell on his lap.

Kensi glared angrily at him from her perch. "It's not our fault that you're single!"

"The only one on the whole team…" Deeks continued, egging him on, "Except Hetty, of course."

"Shut up, Deeks," Callen commanded, "Anyway, where should we go for team night?"

"Ooo!" Nell spoke up, "We should go ice skating!"

"Yeah!" Kensi agreed, "That sounds really fun!"

"I guess that's fine," Eric said, only agreeing because that was what Nell wanted to do.

"I don't know…" Deeks started uncertainly until Kensi turned to look at him with a pout fixed on her face. "I mean, that sounds really fun!"

"Look at that, G," Sam snorted, "They used to argue about everything, now all it takes it one little pout and he agrees with everything she says!"

"It is quite sad," Callen conceded. "But I guess I'm down for some ice skating. How 'bout it partner?"

"Well, if everyone else is cool with it, I'm in."

****

By 5:30, they were at the rink and had their skates on. The rink was empty except for them as it was a Tuesday evening. They got on the ice and just skated around, warming up, for a few minutes. Then, Kensi and Nell started doing spins and jumps and such while the guys cheered them on, especially Deeks and Eric. After a few minutes of that, Callen got bored and said, "Let's play ice tag."

Everyone agreed, so Sam volunteered to be it. They dispersed quickly to different parts of the ice. Sam thought it would be easier to go after Nell since she was the smallest, but her and Kensi were the best skaters and were literally skating circles around him. Callen and Deeks weren't bad either. That left Eric. He went after Eric like a lion after his prey. He finally caught up, but they were to close to the wall. They both slammed into the wall. Hard. "Eric!" Nell screamed, "Time out guys! Oh, Eric, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Nell. I'll be fine. But I guess I'm it now. Time in!" Nell let out an uncharacteristic squeal as Eric began chasing after her. He caught up with her, putting his hands on her waist and spinning them around. "You're it!"

Nell decided to go after Callen. It only took a few seconds for her to catch up with him. "Sorry, G," she told him unapologetically. Callen chased Deeks for a few minutes and finally got him, quickly switching directions to get away from him. That left one target for Deeks.

"I'm comin' for you, Fern!" he announced loudly.

"Try me, Marty," She challenged, laughing lightly. So began the epic chase. Everyone knew they were safe so they stood back to watch them. Kensi started skating backwards, taunting him, "C'mon, partner! Am I going too fast for you?"

"You certainly didn't say that last night!" he said, joking for the benefit of the others.

Kensi stopped, gaping like a fish. "Marty Deeks! You did _not_ just say that! He's joking guys." The last part was said as she turned to their teammates, who were just as shocked as she was. Her momentary distraction gave him the opportunity to catch her. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground, spinning them both around. She let out a small scream of surprise and protest, and he just smiled and said, "You're it!" She looked angry for a second. Then, a mischievous smile made its way onto her face. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him deeply. Nell let out a wolf whistle, while the guys all looked shocked and disgusted.

When she finally pulled back, she punched him in the shoulder and laughed, "You're it again!" Now, it was Deeks' turn to gape while everyone else laughed at his expense. After a few more minutes of tag, they took a break to eat. They all got burgers and fries. They joked and laughed with their usual banter. Kensi shoved Deeks as he tried to steal some of her fries.

Just as they finished eating, they announced couple's skate. Callen said, "Really? Couple's skate? We're the only ones in here!"

Sam chuckled, and Nell turned to Eric, saying, "_Please_, Eric?"

He couldn't deny her anything, so he said, "Alright." Kensi didn't even ask. Just got up and led Deeks by the hand back to the ice.

As He and Sam watched them, Callen said, "You know, it's quite sad. They start a relationship, and suddenly, Nell and Kensi do all their thinking."

Sam just laughed and replied, "Maybe someday you'll understand. You know, once you give up that 'lone wolf' thing."

Callen shook his head and went back to watching the happy couples skate. Deeks stopped abruptly and Kensi whipped around to face him. She grabbed his other hand (she had previously been holding one of them), and leaned up to kiss him. "Our little sister's all grown up and in love."

"Mmhmm," Sam agreed, "But I think Deeks has proved he can take care of her."

"He'd better. 'Cause if he doesn't I won't hesitate to kill him."

"You, me, Kens, and Hetty too. And I know Eric and Nell would at least hack his bank account." Soon after that, they all left the rink with shouts of, "See you guys tomorrow!" and "Night!" They all had to admit that they had fun, because everybody loves team bonding.

**I just had to throw in some team bonding. Sorry Kensi was a little OOC, but it worked with the story so I guess I'm happy with it. Please review? Pretty please with a Deeks on top?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi again. As always thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say this again?**

**J**acket- When he saw her shiver he immediately gave her his jacket.

It was late morning, and, at that point, they really weren't expecting a case. They were just about to start working on paperwork when Eric whistled.

"Saved by the whistle," Deeks joked.

"Another day, another case," Callen sighed.

When they were finally gathered up in ops, Eric and Nell started the briefing. "This is Petty Officer Mary Wilson," Eric began.

"She was found in the back alley of Greystone Manor this morning," Nell continued.

"It was discovered that she was employed there last month as a dancer."

"She was hired by one, Titus Ferrelli."

"Ferrelli is a well known arms dealer, human trafficker, and womanizer." Kensi and Nell's faces contorted in disgust.

Hetty walked in and continued, "He is known to hang out in his club and pick up women. Therefore, tonight, we will send in Ms. Blye so we can nab him."

"But Hetty-" Sam, Callen, and Deeks all spoke up.

"No buts about it, gentlemen. I have made up my mind. Mr. Deeks will also go into the club to keep an eye on her. Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna, you will wait outside. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Hetty," They all replied in unison.

"Good. Now Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye, please accompany me to wardrobe. I will complete your briefing there." They followed her obediently.

When they got to wardrobe, Hetty continued, "Ms. Blye, your name is Sophie Darwin. You are a spoiled rich girl looking to continue that lifestyle when you marry. Not really one for lifting a finger."

"Hetty, are you sure about this dress?" Kensi asked as she came out in a skintight, spaghetti strap, purple satin dress that came three inches below her butt.

Deeks whistled and said, "I don't know about Hetty, but _I_ am absolutely, one hundred percent _positive_ about this dress."

Kensi put her hand on her hip, winked at him, and said, "You don't look too bad yourself." Deeks was wearing a gray suit paired with a white shirt, silver vest, and he was working on a baby blue tie. She noticed he was having trouble putting it on and helped him saying, "Here. Men, I swear you can't do anything by themselves."

"Oh, I think we can, but just prefer to have pretty ladies, such as yourself, do it for us." Kensi used the now tied tie to pull him down into a kiss, then tucked it under the vest.

"Let's do this partner."

**NCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LANCIS:LA**

Kensi had Ferrelli's attention from the moment she set foot in that club. How could she not in that dress?

"Let's take a walk on the pier, shall we?" He suggested.

"On the pier?" Kensi said so the guys knew where she was going, "That sounds lovely."

When they got down to the end of the pier, Ferrelli turned to her and said, "I know you're a cop."

"Well don't you get straight to the point." Point, the distress word.

"Kens, we're on our way," Callen told her through the earwigs.

"You know," Ferrelli was saying, "It's too bad you have to go out this way." He pulled out his gun, but, before he could shoot, Kensi jumped into the sea below her. He and his men looked over the edge, shocked. The team took advantage of their momentary distraction, and Kensi could hear Sam yell,

"NCIS! Drop your weapons!" She swam to the shore and walked back to the pier.

"Kens!" Deeks exclaimed and ran over to her. "Are you okay, princess?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Marty," She shivered, "Just a little chilled."

"Here," He said, taking off his jacket and putting it on her shoulders, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"_He's a keeper,"_ Kensi thought to herself, glad that when he saw her shiver, he immediately gave her his jacket.

**There it is. Please review**. **If you do, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sooooo sorry that it's been so long. I had some serious writers block, then I was at camp for a week. This chapter is pretty fluffy. You've been warned. **

**Disclaimer: *insert witty disclaimer here***

**K**ite- It was a fun day.

The weather was perfect. The sky was blue, not a cloud in sight. It was seventy degrees and there was a nice breeze. "Hey, Fern, it's a nice day to go surfing," Deeks suggested.

"I was actually thinking that it would be a nice day to go to the park. It's perfect kite weather, and I haven't flown one in forever," Kensi replied.

"Well who in their right mind would tell _you_ to go fly a kite?"

"Haha. Seriously, I want to go to the park."

"Okay. Let's get ready and we'll go. Oh! We could have a picnic!"

"That sounds great." They got ready and packed their picnic, then went to the park two blocks from Kensi's house. Deeks set up their stuff and Kensi got the kite going. She was concentrating on not letting the kite fly away, so it was easy for him to sneak up behind her. He snaked his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly, and kissed her ear. She giggled lightly and teased, "I would hit you for breaking my concentration, but I need both hands to fly this kite."

"Aww, you wouldn't really want to hurt me would you?"

"Here, hold this," she instructed him as she handed him the kite string.

"Wh-," his question was cut off as she turned in his arms and kissed him softly in the way that always made him want more. "Princess," he groaned when she pulled away. She laughed and hit his shoulder.

"Now we're even," she informed him.

"No, I think you won. Game, set, and match." She laughed again and they flew the kite for a while longer before Kensi declared that she was hungry. They had brought turkey sandwiches with potato chips to please her and carrots to please him. For dessert he had made chocolate covered strawberries again. They munched on their meals, talking about nothing and everything at the same time, until they got to the strawberries. He decided to feed them to her again. "You know, this reminds me of our first date."

"I've been on so many first dates, but ours was by far the best I've ever been on. I mean, most guys take me to a club, then try to get me in their beds. You took me to my favorite movie even though it's extremely girly, then we had a romantic picnic at a _private_ beach, and when you dropped me off, you left before things got heated."

"I was just treating you how you deserve to be treated."

She smiled and kissed him saying, "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. The only men that _ever_ treated me as good as you do are my dad and my 'brothers' Sam, Callen, Eric, Nate, Renko, and Dom."

"Everyone should treat you as good as I do. I know that your dad, Renko, and Dom aren't here, but me and your remaining brothers would kick the butt of anybody who hurts you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Then they kissed again.

**Ta da! Again, I'm sorry about the wait and that it's so short. Please review. You can even yell at me for taking so long.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reviewing. I always forget to mention this, but I also want to thank those who have added me and my story to their favorites and alerts. This chapter is basically just fluff again, but at least the next 4 chapters are gonna have some important stuff in them.**

**Disclaimer: Did you know that I don't own NCIS:LA? Of course you did, you're smart.**

**L**ap- To her, his lap was the best seat ever.

**Kensi's POV**

Kensi had sat in many different kinds of seats in her life. Comfortable overstuffed chairs and couches. Uncomfortable wooden stools, cushioned bar stools, restaurant chairs and booths, even the rocking chairs outside every Cracker Barrel. But, she had to say, Deeks' lap was her favorite place to sit. She had never been particularly touchy with anyone she was in a relationship with. Even with Jack, whom she almost married, she Bwould only occasionally hold his hand when they were in public. Everything else was in private. For some reason she couldn't explain, when it came to Deeks, she couldn't keep her hands to herself. She loved holding his hand, having his arm around her, kissing him, and her favorite thing was sitting on his lap. It was weird and slightly territorial, but, whenever she could, she would get up out of her chair and go sit with him.

She couldn't explain it, and, if she could, she still wouldn't talk about it.

**Deeks' POV**

Before they started dating, Deeks had never imagined that she would be the touchy type. Whenever he would try to touch her, she would punch him and threaten to shoot him where the sun don't shine. But, when they started dating, there was almost always some kind of physical contact between them.

He had to say, one of his favorite forms of contact was when she sat on his lap. It was weird, and he couldn't explain why he enjoyed it so much. The guys could make fun of them for being so gushy, but, as long as she was on his lap, he didn't care.

**Nobody's POV**

It had been a hard day. Deeks had needed to go undercover, and the rest of the team couldn't go for backup. They had to settle for watching and listening from ops. They knew the operation was starting to go south when they heard gunfire and shouting. They could see that Deeks was running like crazy, but that didn't help Kensi. She was freaking out, yelling that she should be there to have her partner's back. Callen just pulled her into a hug and let her cry and rant into his shoulder. They tried talking to Deeks, but his earwig stopped transmitting.

A few minutes later, he called and told them that he would be back shortly. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and went downstairs to greet him. As soon as he walked through the door, Kensi threw herself at him, kissing him passionately. He just wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. When they pulled apart, she grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. The guys clapped him on the back and Nell gave him a quick, one armed hug. They walked to the bullpen, and, instead of sitting in her own chair, she followed him to his and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, and bent his head to kiss her neck. Nell "awwwed" and the guys just laughed and Callen said, "Geez, guys, can't you wait till you get home?" Kensi just stuck her tongue out at him.

Yep, to her, his lap was the best seat ever, and he was glad she thought so.

**Hmmm. Not really sure about this. I know it's short again, but hopefully the next one will be longer. I feel like I've been making a lot of excuses for being late, but this time, I had inspiration for a future chapter, and I couldn't focus on this one till I finished that one. There's a lot of you guys reading this, but not a lot of you are reviewing. I'm not asking so you can feed my ego, I seriously want to hear your thoughts, any thoughts. So, PLEASE review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow. I am completely amazed. I was looking at the story stats, and over two thousand of you have read this. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no.**

**M**om- her mom was happy for them.

They had been dating for several months, and Deeks wasn't sure why they hadn't already told her mother. When he had asked Kensi about this yesterday, she had replied with, "You know what, you're right," and called her mom.

_Flashback_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi, mom."_

"_Kensi! How are you sweetheart? I haven't heard from you in ages!"_

"_I'm great. I was just thinking that we need to get together sometime."_

"_Oh! That's a wonderful idea! Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow night?"_

"_That sounds fun. I'll be there at seven. Should I bring anything?"_

"_How about that handsome Detective friend of yours?"_

"_Will do mom."_

"_I love you sweetheart."_

"_Love you too, mom. I'll see you tomorrow night."_

"_All right. Goodbye."_

"_Bye."_

_Kensi hung up the phone and turned to Deeks. "We're having dinner at her house tomorrow night."_

"_You sure she wants me there?"_

"_When I asked if she wanted me to bring anything, she said, 'How about that handsome Detective friend of yours?'"_

_Deeks laughed and replied, "Like mother, like daughter."_

"_And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms._

"_I'm just saying that I have both of you wrapped around my finger."_

"_Is that so?" she asked, stepping closer._

"_Yeah, it is," he replied, snaking his arms around her waist, causing her to put her arms around his neck._

"_Really? I kind of thought it was the other way around, and I had you wrapped around my finger."_

"_Nope," then he bent to kiss her softly._

"_Uh huh," she had told him disbelievingly._

Now it was about an hour until they needed to be there, and with a fifteen commute, they really needed to get ready. It was just Kensi's mother, so they didn't want to dress too nicely, but they also didn't want to be too casual. Kensi went with skinny jeans and a long, purple top. Deeks went with jeans and a green button down shirt.

"Well I guess my mom was right," Kensi told him.

"What?" Deeks asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"You are handsome."

"Well in that case, my mom was right too."

"What was she right about?"

"The flatterers are the most dangerous." They laughed and went to the car. When they got to Julia's house, they rang the doorbell and waited.

"Kensi! Darling, it's so nice to see you!" She greeted the couple. "And Detective Deeks, it's good to see you too!"

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Feldman. And please, call me Marty."

"All right, as long as you call me Julia."

"Well all right, Julia," Deeks replied in his most charming voice.

"Really, Marty?" Kensi interjected, "You really do flirt with all women."

"I would've thought that you knew me well enough to not have to ask that question," he replied, "But you have to admit, I've been getting better lately."

"I guess you're right," she admitted.

"Dinner is all ready, so let's get started," Julia finally cut in. They went to the dining room and sat down, Deeks pulling out both of their chairs. "My goodness, Marty, are you always such a gentleman?"

"Only in the presence of beautiful ladies, such as yourselves," Kensi snorted at this, and Deeks had to say, "Geez, Kens, I may have to rethink calling you a lady after that."

"Okay, one: you know I love being one of the guys-" she started.

"You have girls night with Nell twice a month," he pointed out.

"But I'm with you and the guys every other day. And two: you're not always a gentleman around me."

"Point taken," he conceded, not wanting to argue in front of her mother.

"So," Julia turned, addressing her daughter, "What made you decide to finally call me?"

"Actually," Kensi replied, "Marty said something, and it reminded me that it's been forever since we've hung out."

"Speaking of which," Deeks began, "We actually had a reason for calling."

"And what would that be," Julia raised a curious eyebrow.

"We've been dating for seven and a half months," Kensi told her.

"Honey, that doesn't surprise me at all," her mom told her, smiling.

"I don't think it surprised anyone else either," Deeks said laughing.

"I think we were the most surprised. And we knew months before anyone else," Kensi said, only half joking, causing all of them to laugh.

"The most important thing is that you're both happy. And that you take care of my daughter," She directed the last half at Deeks.

"You can count on it," he told her confidently.

"Then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks mom," Kensi told her, giving her a genuine smile. Deeks was just glad that her mom was happy for them.

**So, this story is halfway finished. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have no excuse this time. I was lazy and bad. You can all give me virtual time outs if you want. And I'm going to camp again next week and I won't be able to update till I get back. But the good news is that I love you all! **

**Disclaimer: No.**

**N**atalie- She had no idea that he had a sister.

After dating for several months, and knowing each other for a couple years before that, Kensi thought she knew everything about Deeks. She thought that until, one day, she was proved wrong.

"All I'm saying is, as long as you counter balance it with exercise, I don't see how it can hurt," Callen told his partner when they were sitting in the bullpen. They had just closed a case yesterday, so today they were finishing up paperwork waiting for a new one.

"Thank you!" Kensi exclaimed, high-fiving him. They were arguing with their partners about junk food.

"But, G, if you keep eating bacon for breakfast everyday, your cholesterol will kill you," Sam argued.

"And doughnuts everyday make you fat, fern," Deeks added.

"But I work it off everyday, Marty!" Kensi glared at him across the bullpen.

"And I could also get killed by a bullet, so you never know if it could be my last meal. And I want to enjoy my last meal," Callen pointed out.

Deeks started to open his mouth to argue again when Sam cut him off, "Forget it Deeks. Our partners are hopeless."

"That's Sam-speak for we won but he doesn't want to admit it," Callen informed Kensi. She made an ugly face at her partner.

"Wow Deeks, I think you really are rubbing off on her," Sam smirked. Kensi's retort was cut off by Deeks' phone ringing.

"Deeks," he answered it, "Oh, hey. No I haven't yet. Yes, I will, I promised didn't I?" Kensi's curiosity was piqued by his words and tone. "Okay, I'll do it right now. Love you too, bye." He looked up to find the three agents looking at him with arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Who was that?" Kensi demanded.

"Somebody I should have introduced you guys to a long time ago. Anybody up for team night at Cibo?" Cibo **(pronounced Chee-bow. Italian word meaning food)** was a new Italian restaurant in Venice that had quickly gained the favor of team Callen.

"Well, I'm in because I really want to meet this mystery person," Callen replied. Sam agreed and Kensi just grunted in reply.

"Kens, baby," Deeks said as he walked over to her desk, "Even though you are incredibly hot when you're jealous, there's no need to be. I promise."

"Hmph, apparently you make promises a lot," she grumbled. He could tell she was over it, but was still going to sulk as long as she could.

He kissed her cheek and told them, "I'm going to go tell Eric and Nell."

Cibo was casual-dressy, and Kensi really could have worn pants, but she refused to be outdone by the mystery person. She wore a smirk of satisfaction when his jaw dropped as he took in her appearance. She wore a tight, blue dress that was covered in sparkle and came to mid-thigh and a cropped, leather jacket. She curled her hair and did her makeup with dark red lipstick and smoky eyes. She completed the look with black, strappy heels that made her tanned legs look like they went on forever. He didn't look too bad himself in black jeans, a white dress shirt, and gray vest. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," she replied unenthusiastically.

"That's the spirit," he told her sarcastically.

When they walked into the restaurant, Callen let out a wolf whistle and said, "Looking good, Kens."

"Thanks," She replied, "You guys don't look too bad yourselves. Callen wore dark jeans with a black dress shirt and suit jacket. Sam wore jeans and a baby blue dress shirt. Eric wore jeans for once and paired them with a green dress shirt and black vest. Nell had also chosen to wear a dress, but hers was a bit more on the modest side. It was green, tight on the top and flowing out from the waist. It hit at her knees, and she paired it with white flats. They were sitting at a big round booth near the back of the restaurant. Callen was on one side, Sam next to him, then Eric, then Nell. There was space for two people by Nell and one by Callen. Kensi slid in beside Nell, and Deeks beside Kensi. "Oh," she asked him bitterly, "Are you sure you don't want me to sit beside Callen so you can sit by your 'friend'?"

"Oh come on, Kens," Deeks groaned, "You can't still be sulking!"

"Don't you 'Kens' me, Deeks!" she growled at the same time as Callen asked, "How long have you known her?"

"Right," Deeks cleared his throat and got up saying, "I'm just gonna go, um, wait for, um, yeah," he then walked outside quickly.

"C'mon, Kens," Callen said, "Give the guy a break. He said you shouldn't be jealous, so don't be."

"I'm not," she replies, smiling mischievously, "I just love making him squirm." Everyone laughs at this, but the laughter quickly dies down when Deeks comes back with his mystery guest. The woman had wavy, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue dress that hit just above her knees. It had long sleeves and was fitted to her slim figure.

"Nat, this is my team. This is Kensi Blye, my partner and girlfriend; Nell Jones, our tech analyst; Eric Beale, our computer god, or tech operator; Sam Hanna and his partner G Callen, who is our team leader. Guys, this is Natalie Deeks, my sister."

To say that the team was surprised would be an understatement. For a moment, all any of them could do was stare. Nell was the first to recover, shaking her head and saying, "Nice to meet you. Please, have a seat." Her polite words shook everybody else out of their trance, and Callen scooted a little closer to Sam to make sure Natalie had enough room.

"You know," Callen told them, "the only thing that would mark you as siblings is the blue eyes."

"We got those from mom," Natalie responded, smiling slightly.

"Nat's only my half sister," Deeks explained, "When I was two years old, my mom took me and left my father. About a year after that, she married Lorne Deeks, Nat's dad. I was four when Nat was born and Lorne legally adopted me. Ergo the name change. Five years later, Lorne was killed in a car accident. My dad came to our mother and told her that he had changed and that he wanted her back. She believed him and, three months later, they were married again. He didn't care enough to adopt us, which is why our last name is still Deeks. I took the beatings for two years to protect her. And then you all know what happened when I was eleven. After that, good ole Gordo stayed in jail till we were grown and mom wouldn't have anything to do with him."

Nobody quite knew what to say to this, so the subject was dropped. They spent the rest of the night laughing and getting to know Natalie, especially Callen. At the end of the night, as they were walking to their cars, Callen hung back, grabbing Deeks' arm so he could talk to him. "Hey, would it be alright with you if I asked Natalie out?"

"Well, seeing as I'm dating _your_ little sister, and you asked so nicely when I didn't ask at all…" Deeks trailed off jokingly. "Look, I trust you man. I can't think of anyone I would mind less. Go for it."

"Thanks man," Callen grinned. Then he jogged over to Natalie's car to talk to her.

Deeks laughed and got into his own car and Kensi asked, "What was that about?"

"It would appear that your big brother has a thing for my little sister."

She laughed and replied, "Well that's ironic."

"You know, there really was no reason for you to be jealous."

She just pouted and said it wasn't fair because she had no idea that he had a sister.

**Okay, I am now totally exhausted from writing this chapter. It is officially my longest one. I almost quit part of the way through, but I leave tomorrow and this was my last opportunity to write before I go. Again I'm really sorry about being late and I love you guys! Review please! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I was going to update as soon as I got home from camp, but I was exhausted, then I was either lazy or busy all week. But anyway here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: They're not mine.**

**O**fficial- He was officially one of them.

When Deeks thought about it, he didn't know why he hadn't just signed the papers when Hetty gave them to him. No one liked him at LAPD and the feeling was mutual. However, when he was with the team, he felt like he belonged. At first, he wasn't sure that he belonged with them either. That was why he had waited to introduce them to Natalie. They were always ganging up on him, but he soon realized that that was just how the team worked. They teased each other and argued over trivial things, but in the end they had each other's backs. They were family. He was glad to be a part of that family, but he knew that at any moment he could be called away from his family.

He made his decision one day when he had to take evidence from a case they had handed over to the LAPD. He walked in, and, as he was walking down the hall, he passed Detective Miller. Miller had never been particularly malicious to Deeks, but they had never been friends either.

"So, how are things going with those feds?" Miller asked.

"Things are great. I love working with my team," Deeks replied.

"Well, I guess I would too if I was you. I heard you have a smoking hot partner," Miller chuckled.

"Yeah, Kens is pretty hot, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about my girlfriend like that," Deeks replied, glaring slightly.

"That explains why you like it there so much. You're getting laid," Miller smirked.

That's when Deeks' patience ran out. His fist connected with Miller's jaw. Miller sat on the ground, shocked. "Let me tell you something, Miller. I like it there because they are ten thousand times nicer to me than anybody here has ever been. They're a close knit family, and they accepted me into that. You're lucky I'm not gonna tell any of them what you said about Kens, because what they would do to you would be way worse than that little right hook I just gave you. Eric and Nell could ruin your finances in a couple of clicks. Callen and Sam are like her big brothers, who could kill you with their bare hands and get away with you. Hetty would come after you with her letter opener. And Kensi," Deeks chuckled thinking of his next words, "She practices shooting people in the groin."

Miller's face paled at that, "Sorry, man. I was out of line."

"I agree." Then Deeks walked on towards his destination. Now he knew where he belonged. For good.

When he got back to OSP, the rest of the team was in the gym. _"Perfect,"_ he thought. Now he could surprise them when he became an agent. He took the papers out of his desk and quickly signed them. Then he walked to Hetty's office.

"Can I help you, Mr. Deeks?" she questioned.

"I just wanted to give you these," he replied, handing her the recently signed papers.

She smiled when she saw what they were. "Ah," she said simply. "This should be approved in about a week."

"Thanks, Hetty."

"Whatever for, Mr. Deeks?"

"For giving me the opportunity to work here."

"You earned it."

A week later the team was sitting in the bullpen, finishing up the day's paperwork, when Hetty walked in holding a small box. She carried it to Deeks desk, and he asked excitedly, "Seriously? It's already here?"

"What's already here?" Kensi questioned curiously.

"Yes, it is," Hetty replied, smiling.

Deeks opened the box eagerly, whilst the team looked on curiously. "Awesome," He said looking at the contents of the box.

"Congratulations, Agent Deeks," Hetty told him.

"Agent Deeks? Seriously?" Kensi asked, practically exploding from shock and excitement.

"Well, according to this," he replied cheekily, holding up his new badge for her to see.

"Oh my God!" she shouted jumping out of her chair and running over to him. He got out of his chair to catch her in a hug as she jumped into his arms. She planted a kiss quickly on his mouth. The guys clapped him on the back and gave him their congratulations. Eric and Nell came to the balcony to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on down there?" Nell asked.

"Just congratulating my new agent," Hetty replied.

"Really?" Eric asked.

"You betcha," Deeks told them, flashing his badge.

"Well it's about time!" Nell said sternly, then her face broke out into a grin.

This was it, he was officially one of them.

**There we go, it's finally up. Let me know what you thought (review).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so this got so long that I decided that I needed to split it up into two parts. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA**

**P**ermission- he had a long list of people to ask, but he didn't want to leave out a single one.

It had almost been a year since they began dating. As a matter of fact, in four days it would be one year to the day. For their one year anniversary, he was planning to propose. The first thing he needed to do to prepare was get the ring. Kensi had a girl's night with Nell and Natalie later that day, so he was going to get it then.

He chose to get the ring from a little family owned business that only sold one of a kind rings. Nobody else would have a ring like Kensi's. He walked into the shop and the old man behind the counter asked, "What can I help you with, son?"

"I'm going to propose to my girlfriend on Saturday. It's going to be our one year anniversary. She's really special, and I didn't want to give her a ring that somebody else might have," Deeks told him smiling as he thought of Kensi.

"Well then you've come to the right place," the man replied, also smiling. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about this special girl so we can find the right ring for her?"

"Kens is… amazing. I don't even know if I can put it into words, but I'll try. She's beautiful, smart, funny (when she's not trying too hard), loyal, loving, and she can take down a guy three times her size before he knows what's happening. She's perfect in an imperfect way, if that makes any sense at all."

"Let me tell you something, love doesn't make sense. So what colors were you thinking about?"

"I don't know. I think she looks gorgeous in any color. Here, I'll show you a picture and you can tell me what you think." He pulled his phone out and pulled up a picture of him and Kensi. It was his favorite picture of them. It had been taken at a team barbeque. They were sitting in Sam's backyard, the sun shining down on them. She was sitting between his legs, her own bent. His arm wrapped completely around her body from the right side, his hand resting on her right shoulder with both of hers resting on his forearm, both of them smiling at Natalie behind the camera.

"She's a beautiful girl," the man, whose nametag that Deeks just noticed read Mike, observed, "I recommend something maybe in a pink, or a purple, or possibly a blue."

"Well, Kens is not the pink kind of girl, so I'd better go with something purple or blue."

"Okay, next you have to decide what kind of band you want. We have engagement rings in gold, white gold, and silver."

"I definitely want white gold or silver."

"Alright," said Mike, pulling out a couple of sections of rings. "Here are all of the rings we have that fit that description."

Deeks looked at the rings and immediately saw the perfect one. It had a silver band; there was a tear drop shape blue topaz stone in the middle. The middle stone had two tear drop shaped diamonds on either side of it. "That one," he told Mike, pointing to it.

"Ah, that is a wonderful choice. I'll just put that in a box and _ring_ you up." Deeks laughed at the man's attempt at humor only because he knew that he would have probably made the same joke.

After he left the jewelry store, he decided that the next thing he needed to do was ask for her family's permission. He started with her mother. He drove to her house and knocked on the door.

"Marty!" Julia said, her surprise evident on her face. Her surprise then turned to worry. "Is Kensi alright?"

"Kensi's fine, Julia," Deeks assured her, "She's actually having a girl's night right now."

"Oh, it's just that the last time you showed up on my doorstep alone, I ended up having a broken house and a partially broken daughter," she told him as they walked into the living room.

"Well, I just came to find out how you would feel about having a son-in-law," he said, now grinning widely.

"I feel I couldn't find a better one than you," she replied, also grinning. "Do you have a ring?"

"I just got it," he told her pulling the ring out of his pocket.

"Oh, it's simply gorgeous!" she gasped, "Kensi will love it."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Would you like to stay for a cup of coffee?"

"I would love to, but I have a few more stops to make and I want to get home before Kensi does."

"Alright. I'm sure you'll call me when you have your answer?"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd come to dinner when I do it. I want our entire family to be there. I was planning to tell her that we're celebrating my becoming an agent."

"That's a wonderful idea. I would love to come."

He gave her the details of the restaurant and the time, bid her goodbye, and went on his way. His next stop was Eric's house.

"Deeks, what's up?" Eric asked when he opened the door.

Deeks stepped into the entryway of Eric's apartment and said, "I have a question for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"I want to propose to Kensi, and I wanted you're approval."

"You want _my_ approval?" Eric asked incredulously.

"I want our family's approval. You're like a brother to her. To me too," Deeks answered honestly.

"Thanks, man. That means a lot," Eric told him. "And I think you and Kens are perfect together, of course you have my approval."

"Thanks," Deeks smiled. "Now I should go. I have a lot more people I still need to ask."

"See you tomorrow Deeks."

"Later." Now came the harder ones. He pulled up outside Sam's house. He walked up to the door and took a steadying breath before pushing the doorbell. At least he knew Sam wouldn't kill him in front of his family.

"Deeks?" Sam said confusedly and slightly worriedly, "Is everything okay?"

"Why is everyone asking that tonight?" Deeks said exasperatedly. "Everything is FINE."

Sam led him into the living room and they sat down on the couch. "Uncle Marty!" Sam's kids, Andrew and Lacy, exclaimed.

"Hey, munchkins," Deeks greeted them with a smile.

"Can you play with us?" Lacy asked.

"I wish I could, but I can't stay for very long and I need to talk to your dad."

"Besides, it's bedtime," Sam's wife, Mary, told them, walking into the room. "Hi, Marty."

"Hey, Mary."

"Okay, let's go. Chop, chop," she commanded, trying to herd the kids out of the room. They stopped to hug Sam and say,

"G'night, Dad. G'night, Uncle Marty. Say hello to Aunt Kensi!"

"Night guys," they answered, "I will," Deeks added.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Sam questioned once his family was gone.

"I want to marry Kensi," Deeks cut straight to the chase. "And I'm asking her family's permission."

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to get around to proposing," Sam chuckled.

"So you're okay with it?"

"You bet. But the rule about not hurting her still stands."

Deeks laughed, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

They stood and shook hands as they walked to the door. "See you in the morning," Sam said.

"Bye."

Next stop: Callen's house. Oh boy, this was going to be fun. This was going to be harder than Sam. Callen was alone. Then again, maybe he was safe because Callen was dating Natalie.

"Deeks? Nat's not here if you're looking for her," Callen said.

"Oh, no I know she's out with Kensi and Nell. I came to talk to you," Deeks replied, trying to sound confident, but still sounding slightly nervous.

"Well, come on in. But you know I can't offer anywhere to sit."

"That's fine," he told the older man, then began to say what he came to say. "Look, I love Kensi, you know that. Our relationship has been going great and-"

"You want to marry her," Callen interrupted. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah, I do," Deeks answered smiling softly. "But I also want her family, _our_ family, to approve."

"Deeks, I trust you. I don't trust many people, but I do trust my team, my family. Everyday we trust you with Kensi's safety. I think we can trust you with her heart. And that's a big thing for our little sister. But you're our brother. Although obviously not Kensi's because that would be weird."

Deeks laughed and said, "I couldn't ask for a better family."

"I couldn't agree more." They shared a brief man-hug and Deeks went back to his car. He remembered another of Kensi's 'brothers' that he needed to ask. He was fighting an internal battle as to whether or not he should actually call him. He didn't want to get 'shrinked' about this decision. The side that wanted to call eventually won out.

"Hello," the phone was answered.

"Hey, Nate. It's Deeks," Deeks replied.

"Deeks! How are you? How's the team?" Nate questioned.

"Everybody's doing fine over here. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. I hope to come home soon. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm hoping to give you a reason to visit."

"Of course you have my permission to marry Kensi."

"How do you do that when you can't even see me?" Deeks asked, surprised.

"The only other reason you could give me would be a funeral, and I'm pretty sure you're not hoping for one of those."

Deeks laughed and replied, "No, I'm not. Well, there are some guys at the LAPD…"

Now it was Nate's turn to laugh, "Oh, I gotta go. Bye, Deeks."

"Later, Nate."

The next person he had to talk to would probably be easy. The little ninja probably already knew he what he was planning. He figured she was probably still at OSP burning the midnight oil.

"Mr. Deeks," she greeted him.

"Hetty," he replied, sitting down in one of her extra chairs. "I'm sure you already know what I'm here about."

"I should reprimand you for falsely believing that I know everything, but, in this case, I do know what you're here about. Most bosses would be afraid that marriage would screw up your partnership, but you and Ms. Blye have been together for almost a year and I have yet to see anything that would make me break up your relationship or partnership. You two have faced more than most people will ever know about, and come out stronger than before."

"We have, haven't we?"

"Every single time since you became partners. I believe that marriage will suit you two."

"Thank you Hetty," Deeks said getting up.

"You won't stay for a cup of tea?" Hetty asked.

"I have a couple more places I need to visit," he declined her offer and went on his way. Ten minutes later he was sitting by the grave of Mike Renko.

"Hey, Mike. I wish you were alive so I could do this face to face," he told his deceased friend, "But I'm going to do it anyway. You were like a brother to Kensi. I didn't know you very well, but I know you meant a lot to Kensi and her to you. I promise I'll take care of her. Well as much as she'll let me. We both know how she can be. Stubborn as a mule, but she is amazing. I wish you could be here for the wedding. I'm gonna let you go now. I hope I get to see you someday. Obviously I hope it's a long time away, but you know… eventually."

With that, he got up and walked to another part of the cemetery. "Mr. Blye, sir," he greeted his girlfriend's father. "I love your daughter very much. I can promise you that. I've heard a lot about you, and I think you would be extremely proud of the woman Kensi has become. She's gorgeous, and loyal, and smart, and she can beat up a guy three times her size. Not to mention the fact that she can do a whole long list of things I could only dream of doing. But the best thing about her is that once you get past the walls she's built up around her self, she's so sweet and loving. I love being the one that get to see her vulnerable side. It's not that she's perfect. It's that she's perfect for me. I would never hurt her intentionally, sir. I hope that I can be the guy you would have been able to brag about and make you want to say, 'That's my son-in-law.' I wish you were alive so I could hear a definite answer from you, but I'm gonna take that that falling star as a yes."

He went home, and as soon as he was settled on the couch, Kensi came in. "Hey, Sugar Bear. Did you have fun?" He greeted as she dropped on his lap and gave him a quick kiss.

"Yeah," she replied, laying her head on his shoulder, "You should have introduced us to your sister sooner. She's so much fun to hang out with."

"I should have. She enjoys hanging out with you and Nell too. And she obviously enjoys Callen's company."

"Yeah, they've been together for three months now. That's the longest relationship Callen has had since I've known him. I'm happy for them."

"Me too. My sister's not real great with relationships either. Not quite as bad as you were. She at least waited till after the second date to dump the guy," he teased her.

"Hey! I had a second date with that one guy at Medieval Times!" she told him smacking his chest.

"And he made out with your beer-wench in his driveway. I know."

"I'm tired," she told him, yawning.

"Then I think it's bedtime," he said and carried her to their room, "No innuendo intended." He changed her into her pajamas, laid her under the covers, and kissed her temple. Then he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her. Before he fell asleep, he shot a quick text to Nell.

To: Nell

From: Deeks

Hey, you mind if I marry K?

He waited for a moment for her reply.

To: Deeks

From: Nell

ohmygod! of course you can marry her! Night :)

He smiled and typed back,

To: Nell

From: Deeks

Thx. Night :)

With that, he put his phone down, and wrapped his arms around Kensi. He smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to propose.

**I have worked on this everyday since my last update. It was so hard to do. I'll get the next part up as soon as possible. Review! Bye! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm glad y'all liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one as much as you liked that one. So, without further ado, part 2!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is my imagination.**

**Q**uestion- It was time to pop the question.

After Deeks had gotten the ring and talked to her family, he felt like Saturday couldn't come soon enough. On Friday night, he said, "You know, we should celebrate my becoming an agent."

"That sounds like a good idea," Kensi agreed. They had just finished their dinner of Chinese takeout and were snuggled up on the couch watching Top Model. "When should we do it?"

"I know tomorrow is our anniversary, but I was thinking we should celebrate that in the morning and afternoon, then invite the team and your mom and Natalie to dinner in the evening."

"I guess that sounds fine. Where should we go?"

"We should go back over to Cibo's. We haven't been there in a while."

"That sounds fine."

"Good. Now why don't I go run you a bubble bath and then you can enjoy that while I call everyone?"

"Mmmm," She hummed, "That sounds nice." He left a quick kiss on her lips and went to run the bath. He put in Jasmine scented bath salts and the bubbles. Then he lit vanilla scented candles and left them all around the room. He walked to the kitchen and got a carton of rocky road ice cream and a spoon, put them on the bathroom counter, and told her it was ready. He went back to the kitchen and started calling everyone. He started with Natalie.

"Hello?" she answered a little breathlessly.

"Hey, sis," he replied.

"What do you need, Marty? I'm a little busy right now."

"Are you kissing Callen?"

"Yeah, most women do things with their boyfriend on Friday nights."

"That's all I need to know. Actually that's more than I need to know. At least that means I have one less phone call to make. We're having a celebratory dinner at Cibo tomorrow night. Seven o'clock."

"What are we celebrating?"

"Ask Callen. You want to get back to him anyway."

"Okay… Love you."

"Love you too. Bye"

"Bye."

"Use protection!" he added and had enough time to hear her appalled cry of 'Marty!' before he ended the call. He laughed and called everybody else. By the time he had made all of the necessary calls, Kensi had finished the ice cream and was now lying on their bed dressed in her pajama pants and one of his t-shirts.

"C'mon," she said, patting the bed next to her.

"Well okay," he replied, walking over and sitting down.

"Actually I was talking to Monty," she quipped.

He glanced down at their furry companion who was lounging on the floor. "You always did like him better."

"What can I say; he knows when to shut up." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso.

He draped his arm over her shoulders and leaned against the headboard. "You love my talking."

"I love it when you _stop_ talking," she teased, resting her head on his chest.

"Fine then," he huffed.

"Now you're pouting, which is worse than the talking."

"Hmph."

"Would you stop pouting if I did _this_?" she kissed his lips briefly, then pulled back to look in his eyes.

"Not quite done yet."

"Pouting or kissing me?"

"Both." Then he kissed her again.

**DIVIDING LINE**

They had had a great day, first they had slept in late. Then they had gone to the beach and had a picnic brunch. After that they had recreated the night they got together by eating chocolate and watching _Titanic_. When the movie ended, they went to get ready for dinner. They wore the same outfits they had worn on their first date except Deeks added a suit jacket and slipped the carefully hidden ring box into his pocket.

"Ready?" he asked as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Yep," she answered picking up her clutch. They drove to the restaurant to find that they were the last to show up besides Kensi's mother and Hetty.

"Way to be late to your own party, Deeks," Sam chided.

"C'mon, Sam," Callen cut in, "It obviously wasn't his fault. I mean, look at his hair. He didn't even take the time to brush it."

"I'll have you know that my hair helped me get dates. Kensi loves my hair," he defended.

"I got your sister with my hair perfectly in order," Callen pointed out.

"And Mary clearly doesn't mind my lack of hair," Sam added, gesturing to his children who were playing in their own little world.

"And there's the conversation killer," Deeks announced.

"What?" Sam asked with faux innocence.

"We _really_ don't need to think that way about our brother," Kensi said, "How would you feel if I told you that last night-"

"Please Miss Blye, for my sake and your mother's do not finish that thought." Kensi blushed and turned to see Hetty and her mom standing behind them.

"Sorry Hetty, Mom," she apologized.

"It's quite alright, Miss Blye. Good evening all."

"Hi, Hetty," they all chorused.

Kensi got up to hug her mom. "Mom, you know Marty, of course. And I think you've met Sam, Callen, and Hetty. But this is Eric and Nell, who work with us; Mary, Lacy, and Andrew, Sam's family; and this is Natalie, Marty's sister." Each person waved in turn and welcomed her. They ordered their food and during the course of the evening, Julia was introduced to the full force of the team's banter and asked Hetty,

"Are they always like this?"

"Yes, but they also know when to get serious," was her answer. When Deeks felt the moment was finally right, he got out of his chair and knelt beside Kensi's. He immediately had the whole table's attention, including Kensi, who gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands.

"Kens, I love you so much baby girl. We worked side by side for two years, and during those two years, I fell hopelessly in love with you. No matter how many girls I dated to forget about you, I couldn't stop it. That night we got together was the best night of my life, but I'm hoping that'll change tonight. So whadaya say, Fern, marry me?" He popped open the box to reveal the ring.

"Hmm," she tapped her chin playfully, "I guess I'll keep you around." Both of their faces broke into huge grins. He slid the ring on her finger and they both stood. He kissed her deeply until the cheers turned into wolf whistles. She intertwined their fingers. Everybody got up to congratulate them. Julia hugged her daughter and said, "I'm so happy for you sweetheart."

"Thanks mom," she smiled, and then asked the whole group, "Did you all know what he was planning?"

"Yep," Callen informed her, kissing her forehead.

"Some of us knew before others," Natalie said, smacking her brother's chest.

"You should've been there when I told her last night," Callen told Deeks. "When she first got off the phone, she was fuming, which she still hasn't told me why. Then she said that you told her she should ask me why we were celebrating tonight. I told her and she started screaming and jumping around." Deeks laughed and now Natalie smacked Callen's chest. Deeks looked at Kensi and kissed her hand softly, deciding that it was about time he popped the question.

**They're engaged! And it's only 7 weeks till the season premiere! Let me know what you thought. byyyyeeee!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So here I am. Sorry I took so long to update. We had family come in on short notice and they just left yesterday. I noticed something this week. The guy that Callen shot in the finale, was not the same guy that was in Crimeleon. Hmmm… To kath46: It comes back on the 25th here in the US too. To NCISVILLE: I have a countdown too! Okay, enough rambling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the DVD's. Seriously.**

**R**ay- They never expected to see him.

It was their day off, so they had gone to the beach, and were walking hand and hand down the boardwalk. Kensi had gotten cold in her short jean shorts and purple tank top, which she had paired with black Chuck Taylor's. Deeks just shook his head and said, "I knew you would. I have a hoodie in the backseat."

She hit him in the shoulder and replied, "Laugh it up in your _jeans_." He had opted for warmer attire (i.e. long jeans and a shirt that actually had sleeves).

"Just for that, I'm going to make you go get the hoodie yourself." So Kensi went off to the car, muttering about lazy fiancé's, while Deeks chuckled to himself. Just then, someone ran into him from behind.

"Oh! I'm so sorry man I wasn't looking where I was going," the stranger said.

"It's all- _Ray?!_"

"Marty! Hey!" They shared a quick man-hug.

Then Deeks saw Jenna with a stroller. "Jenna how are you?"

"We've all been good, thanks to you," she replied.

"And who's this little guy?" He asked leaning down to peer into the stroller.

"His name is Martin Raymond Martindale," Ray told him proudly. "Well, technically his last name's Sawyer."

"Wow, I'm honored. Thanks man. But I have to ask, what on earth are you doing back in LA?"

"Business trip. No matter how much I protested, I couldn't get out of it. So I got a haircut and shaved, and Jen dyed her hair and got fake glasses. We just hope it's works well enough for the weekend."

"It had better. I don't want to have to save your sorry butt again."

They shared a quick laugh before Ray finally asked, "Hey, how's your thing going with Wikipedia?"

"Actually it's-"

He was cut off mid-sentence by Kensi walking up saying, "I found it, but jeez, Marty, don't you ever wash this thing?" She was now clad in his oversized, black, LAPD hoodie.

"Well I'm sorry my jacket doesn't live up to her highness' standards. You can just freeze if you like. But look who I found."

"Oh my God, Ray!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "And Jenna, how nice to see you guys."

"Hey Wikipedia. How've you been? Still kicking major butt?"

"Mostly Marty's."

"Haha. I see how it is Fern," Deeks deadpanned while everyone else laughed.

"How's Sam and Callen? Oh, I can't forget Hetty. Or Eric or Nell," Ray asked.

"They're all right. For today anyway," Kensi joked. "Oh, speaking of them, Callen called. It seems that he found out what you said to Natalie, and he's out for blood. Your blood, and I don't blame him." She fixed Deeks with a stern look and pointed a finger at him. That's when Ray saw it. The ring on Kensi's left hand.

He started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh my God, Marty! Haha! I knew it! Haha! How long, and why didn't you call me?"

"Twelve months, two days, eleven hours, and five minutes. I didn't call because I've been enjoying her company."

"You keep reminding me why I wear the pants in this relationship," Kensi teased, punching him lightly in the shoulder, but intertwining their fingers.

"Well, if I recall correctly, you are currently wearing my sweatshirt because _I_ wore pants and _you_ didn't."

"You guys are hilarious. Are you like this all the time?" Jenna asked.

"Since the day we met," Kensi answered.

"And she usually starts it," Deeks added.

"I do not!" she declared indignantly, "Remember that time at the Eddison? _You _were the one that said you could pick me up."

"Obviously I was stating a fact," he grinned.

"Whatever," she huffed.

"That means I won," he informed Ray and Jenna.

Ray laughed, "You two haven't changed a bit."

"No," Deeks argued, "We have changed, but it didn't affect the banter."

"Do you guys want to come over for dinner?" Kensi invited.

"I'm cooking," Deeks threw in. "And I just cleaned the house yesterday."

"You cook _and_ clean?" Ray asked, "What a good housewife you are."

"Well one of us has to be. And it certainly wasn't going to be Kensi."

"Hey!" she hit him, "I vacuumed!"

"And which chair did you use for that?" he questioned playfully.

"Monty's my favorite again," she told him.

"We'd love to come," Ray interrupted before the argument could go any farther.

"Great," Kensi smiled at him, and then held out her hand to Deeks.

"What?" he asked.

"Keys. I'm driving," she explained.

"Really? I thought we were past this?" he asked digging the keys out of his pocket.

"We were, but now you pissed me off." She grabbed the keys and stomped off in the direction of the car.

"Just follow us," he told Ray. "I'll try to make sure she doesn't drive too crazy, but she drives her craziest when we're chasing a suspect or she's pissed. Heaven forbid both happen at the same time."

Ray laughed and said, "I'll try to keep up. I'll call if we lose you."

"I'd better go before she decides to leave me here," he started going after her calling, "Princess? Sugar Bear? Wifey? Light of my life?" Ray and Jenna laughed and went to their rental.

**DIVIDING LINE**

They pulled up to their apartment and waited for Ray and Jenna to get out before going inside. Monty greeted them at the door and Kensi said, "There's my favorite boy!" giving a wicked grin to Deeks. Kensi gave Jenna the grand tour while Deeks and Ray went to the kitchen to start dinner.

"Looks like Wikipedia runs the show pretty well around here," Ray observed.

"Yeah, well, I can't say I didn't know what I was getting into. She's always been like this," Deeks replied.

"So Nat and Callen. I never would have pictured that."

"Neither would I, but they really like each other. It's been about three months."

"What on earth did you say that has Callen out for blood? Or do I even want to know?"

"I called her in the middle of a make out session and yelled 'use protection' before I hung up," he grinned.

Ray laughed and shook his head, "Will you ever learn when to keep your mouth shut?"

"I've made it this far without learning."

The girls walked in on the tail end of the conversation, and Kensi said, "But you can only get lucky so many times."

"I don't know," Deeks argued, "I have a pretty good track record of getting lucky. I mean, my job at NCIS, not getting killed on ops-"

"That's not luck, that's Hetty," Kensi pointed out.

"But I got you didn't I?"

"And I still don't know how you managed that," she replied. They ate dinner and invited the other couple to the wedding, Deeks telling Ray that he couldn't imagine anyone else as his best man. After dinner, Ray and Jenna said they needed to go. Deeks and Ray shared a man-hug and told each other's woman to take care of them.

"Well that was fun," Kensi said once they were gone.

"One thing's for sure," Deeks told her, "I never expected to see him."

**There it is! Pretty please with a cherry on top review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey y'all! Sorry this took so long to post, I meant to have this up days ago. I started school Wednesday, so I don't know how often my updates will be. Hopefully I can AT LEAST pull off weekly updates, but I don't know. Fingers crossed! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Now to the story!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own anything.**

**S**nap- she knew something was broken before she felt it.

Just as Kensi was sitting down with her coffee, Eric appeared and whistled. She sighed, putting down her coffee and following the guys upstairs.

"What do we got, Eric?" Callen asked.

"Staff Sergeant Carlos Alvarez was shot in his home last night," Eric began.

"Time of death was determined to be about two a.m.," Nell continued.

"Alvarez's uncle is Ricardo Santos, the number two guy in the Sanchez cartel."

"Santos was trying to recruit Alvarez for the cartel, and there are thirty calls between the two over the past week."

"And here's where it gets interesting. Alvarez's next door neighbor is Juan Vega. He works for the Ramirez cartel."

"The two cartels are sworn enemies, and with Alvarez's strategy skills, the Sanchez cartel would have quickly become the biggest cartel in Los Angeles."

"Vega called Alvarez just minutes before he was shot."

"Where is Vega now?" Callen questioned.

"He left home at seven this morning, and we're looking for him now," Nell replied.

"Okay, we'll head over to the crime scene and check it out," Callen said. "Let us know when you find him."

"Will do," Eric told him. The team exited ops and went to their cars. When they got to the scene, photographed the evidence and sent it with forensics to be investigated.

Callen was on the phone with ops, and the rest of the team was standing in the kitchen. Deeks was looking out the sliding glass doors overlooking the backyard, when he said, "Hey, Kens, do you see what I see?"

"Is that Vega?" she asked.

Sam walked over and confirmed, "Yep that's him. G we got a visual on Vega."

"Kensi, Deeks, go after him. Sam and I will go around," Callen commanded. Everyone nodded and took off in their respective directions. As soon as Vega saw them coming, he took off running.

"NCIS! Freeze!" yelled Kensi. Of course, he just kept running. Then, they came to a privacy fence. Vega vaulted it first, followed quickly by Deeks. When Kensi jumped over she landed wrong. She heard the snap before she felt it. But, when she felt it, she couldn't help but let out a hiss of pain.

"Kensi!" Deeks yelled stopping and turning around.

"I'm fine Deeks, just get Vega," she said through gritted teeth.

Deeks crouched down beside her and replied, "Sam and Callen have him, and don't say you're fine when you're obviously not," he stopped and thought for a minute, "Well, you _are_ fine, just not the way you're talking about." She smiled, so he figured he had accomplished his goal.

Sam and Callen walked over asking, "Where the heck were you two?" before seeing Kensi and immediately going into big brother mode.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Callen asked, concerned.

"I landed wrong when I jumped the fence, that's all. I'm okay, except- wow that really hurts! I think it might be broken," she told them.

Callen and Sam knelt down beside her and Sam felt around her ankle. "That's definitely broken," he informed her.

"Grrreeeaaattt," she said sarcastically.

"We got Vega," Callen told Deeks, "Get her to the hospital."

"Got it," Deeks nodded.

"Can you guys stop talking about me like I'm not right here?" Kensi snapped. "Help me up, Marty."

Instead of taking the hand she offered, he scooped her up bridal style. "Marty, put me down. I said to help me up, not carry me," Kensi said grouchily.

"No," he responded.

"Keep us updated," Callen instructed.

"Will do," Deeks nodded.

"Deeks, you're in dangerous territory right now. Put. Me. Down," she punctuated her words with one of her vicious glares.

"That's not gonna happen, Fern," he said, calmly meeting her glare.

"We'll see you guys later," Sam chuckled. "Take care of her."

"Always," Deeks promised. He carried her to the car and carefully put her in the passenger seat. He got in the driver's seat and drove them to the hospital. When they got there, he went around so he could carry her again.

"Marty, really, you don't have to carry me," she protested.

"It's this or a wheelchair," he challenged raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," she huffed.

They got to see a doctor quicker than anticipated, which was good. They took an x-ray to confirm that her ankle was indeed broken. It was a clean break and the doctor expected her to make a full recovery within six weeks, as long as she didn't injure it further. They set her cast and sent her home. On the way, they stopped to pick up the meds the doctor had prescribed for her pain. She waited in the car, and when Deeks came back, she could tell that he definitely had more than just her meds in the bag. "What did you get?"

"It's a surprise," he told her mysteriously, giving her a quick kiss. She eyed him suspiciously, but let the matter drop. For now. They picked up Chinese and went home. After they had eaten their dinner, she was tired from her meds, so they went to bed.

When she woke up, she felt the pain and looked down to inspect her casted foot. What she saw made her smile. What she assumed to be Monty's paw print was stamped all around the foot part of the cast and Deeks had left a sweet message on the leg of it. It said, "Property of Marty Deeks." Under that it said, "Kens, I love you forever and always. You are my Wonder Woman, but please let me be your Superman until this cast comes off. We need you out there to save our butts, so you need to get better soon! A thousand kisses, Marty." She scooted to his side of the bed and kissed him till he woke up.

"Well good morning," he said, grinning, his voice still laced with sleep.

She grinned back. "Good morning to you too, Superman."

**Dawwwwww! It's so sweet! Again, I'm sorry about the wait. See you next time, and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I like, dropped off the face of the earth. The ninth grade is kicking my butt. I'm having some trouble coming up with something for the letter X, so I will be taking suggestions. If you have any ideas, PLEASE let me know. **

**Disclaimer: Haven't you figured it out yet?**

**T**hing- It's hard to believe they used to deny that there was a thing.

The term was first coined by Ray. _"You guys got a thing." "There is no thing." _Deeks had thought that Kensi hadn't heard them, but was proved wrong when she was leaving later that day. _"I'm glad our thing is working out."_ For the most part, they refused to acknowledge that there was a thing. The first time that they mutually acknowledged it was when he had been 'fired.' _"I was protecting us." "Us?" "O-our thing." "Woah, so there is a thing."_ After they told the team about them, Callen and Sam had teased them mercilessly about it. _"Would you two stop looking at each other and focus?" "It's just part of their thing, Sam."_ They could tease, but Kensi and Deeks were practically unaffected and rarely rose to the bait. They were just too happy that their thing was working out.

Kensi had promised that she would take it easy while her cast was on, under one condition she got to come in to the office and do deskwork. The day after the incident, Deeks had reluctantly agreed to her demands. And he had only agreed to that after a very long argument. The guys were surprised when Kensi hobbled in on her crutches, and shot Deeks questioning glances when he walked in behind her, carrying her bag. "I couldn't talk her out of it," he said apologetically. As she sat down, he put her bag on her desk and brought over another chair so she could keep her foot elevated. Callen saw that there was something written on her cast, so he looked closer. He smirked and said,

"Are you now?"

She looked at him, confused, before realization flashed across her face. "Never thought I'd say this, but yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

"You are what?" Sam asked, confused.

"According to her cast, she's 'Property of Marty Deeks,'" Callen replied, still smirking.

"Didn't think I'd ever hear Kensi Blye admitting to being property of anybody," Sam said, now wearing a smirk to match his partner's.

"Well, to be fair, _he_ wrote it while I was sleeping-" Kensi started.

"Oh, thanks, Fern. I love you too," Deeks interjected with faux hurt.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say, I'm about to be Kensi _Deeks_, so I kind of will be."

"Does that mean I can sit on the couch while you make me a sammich?"

"No, that means you can get off your lazy butt and make your own 'sammich.' And if you ever tell me to make you one, you're making one for me too." She narrowed her eyes threateningly.

Deeks swallowed nervously, "Yes, dear."

"She's got you whipped," Callen said.

"Darn straight," Kensi replied.

n-c-i-s-l-o-s-a-n-g-e-l-e-s

Kensi and Deeks had invited Callen and Sam over to watch the game. The faces of both Callen and Sam broke into smirks when Kensi answered the door wearing sweatpants and a LAPD t-shirt. "Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hey Kens," Sam replied.

"Nice shirt," Callen added.

"I thought so," Deeks entered the conversation.

"What was it they used to say?" Sam asked Callen playfully.

"I think it was something like, 'There is no thing.'" Callen played along. "I never did quite believe that. Did you, Sam?"

"No. I always believed that she was stuck on his fluffy hair and blue eyes."

"Stuck, smitten, whatever," Callen smirked.

"If you two are finished," Kensi interrupted with a glare in their direction, "the game is starting."

n-c-i-s-l-o-s-a-n-g-e-l-e-s

They had ordered pizza, and, when it arrived, Deeks went to answer the door. The delivery person was a girl. He didn't give her a second glance, she, however, had yet to break from her first glance. "How much do I owe you?" Deeks asked beginning to feel uncomfortable under her gaze.

She broke out of her trance and replied, "Seventeen fifty." She flipped her ponytail.

"Here you go," he said, handing her a twenty, "Keep the change."

"Thanks," she giggled girlishly, batting her eyelashes. The giggles caught the attention of Kensi, who immediately got up off the couch and walked to Deeks' side.

"Need any help," she asked sweetly.

"Kens, it's two pizzas and a box of breadsticks. It's not that difficult to handle," he told her, totally oblivious to her jealousy. Sam and Callen however, could feel her jealousy from where they were sitting on the couch. "I'll put them on the coffee table."

"Thanks," Kensi told the girl with a menacing smile. She then slammed the door in the girl's face. She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Geez, Kensi," Callen reprimanded, "There's no need to injure the girl."

"Whatever," she huffed. Yep, it was hard to believe they used to deny that there was a thing.

**Again, I'm soooooo sorry it's been forever. And that this chapter is on the short side. But please review. Touché! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you guys sooo much! I didn't think I would make it to 100 reviews! Also, thank you for all of the suggestions. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

**U**ndecided- they still had a lot of decisions to make.

"There is absolutely no way we're dancing to 'My heart will go on' at our wedding!" Kensi and Deeks were in the bullpen, arguing. For the fifth time this week. They had finally buckled down and started planning for their wedding. So far, all they had accomplished was setting a date. They had decided on April 6th, the day they met. The only problem was that that was only two months away.

"It's a romantic song!" Kensi yelled.

"About being away from each other!" Deeks retorted.

"Guys, you shouldn't be getting this worked up about a song!" Callen shouted, sick of their arguing.

"Fine, we'll come back to the song," Kensi huffed.

"Okay. Wedding party?" Deeks changed topics.

"Well, Ray is your best man, and I know I want Nell and Nat to be co-maid of honors. We should ask Hetty to conduct the ceremony-"

"I'd be happy to, Ms. Blye!" They heard from Hetty's office. They all looked at each other with their mouths open.

Kensi shook her head and continued, "I just wish my dad was here to walk me down the aisle."

Deeks walked over to sit on the edge of her desk. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and said in a soft voice, "I know, Kens. I know you miss your dad more than anything. But I also know that he would be extremely proud of you." He dropped a kiss on her forehead and grabbed her hand.

"Would you guys do it?" Kensi asked her 'brothers.'

"We'd be honored," Sam smiled at her.

"Can't leave our little sister to walk down the aisle by herself," Callen said, patting her knee.

"Thanks guys," she told them.

"Eric can be my other groomsman. What kind of cake do we want?" Deeks asked, switching from the serious conversation to a lighter one.

"Chocolate," was Kensi's immediate answer.

"Okay, we'll compromise. Chocolate with strawberries between the layers," Deeks replied.

"Deal," Kensi agreed. "Venue?"

"Beach." Kensi closed her eyes and imagined a wedding on the beach.

"Definitely."

"Guest list?"

"Nate, Mom, the D.C. team- that includes Gibbs, McGee, DiNozzo, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, and the Palmers-, the 5-0 boys and the rest of their team- and Joe-, Jenna and Martin, Astrid, and whoever else you want to invite."

"There are a couple of LAPD guys that were always friendly. I never saw them much, because they were usually undercover too."

"Food other than cake?"

He thought for a minute. "We could get Nat and Becca to cater." Natalie and her friend Rebecca Stein owned a restaurant called Country in the City. They served southern style food.

"That's a great idea. Call her and have her come over later."

"Wait a minute," Callen interrupted, "What if we have plans tonight?"

"Do you?" Kensi challenged.

"No. But what if we did?"

"I would tell you to get over it."

"And if she chose me over you guys?"

"Hmmm, boyfriend… brother's wedding," she held her hands up like scales and made the second hand go down as if it weighed more.

"Fine," Callen rolled his eyes.

"What colors do you want?" Deeks asked.

"How about… blue and white?"

"That works. Flowers?"

"Some kind of tropical flowers to go with our venue."

"I think we should have ferns too."

"Don't be a smart aleck," she glared at him. He just smiled back cheekily.

"Why isn't it time to leave yet?" Sam groaned, tired of this conversation and paperwork from yesterday's case.

"C'mon Sam, there's only twenty minutes left, you can make it," Callen teased. Sam just shot him a scathing look.

"I think we've covered enough for today," Kensi decided.

Deeks nodded. "Now about that song…" Sam and Callen let out a collective groan.

**There we go. Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am so so so so so sorry that it took me forever to update. Basketball season started, and I have practice almost every day. Today I'm gonna try to write as much as I can so I can just post them when I'm ready. On another note, can you believe the last episode? **

**Deeks: There's even two adjoining rooms.**

**Kensi: Deeks, stop.**

**Deeks: For your mom…**

**Kensi: Eww.**

**Deeks: And you! What were you thinking?**

**Me: *dying of laughter***

**Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine.**

**V**alentine's day- It was one of the best Valentine's Day's she had ever had.

For Kensi Blye, Valentine's Day has been a day of loneliness and depression since Jack left. Since she was never in a serious relationship, she never had anyone to share it with. That changed when she and Deeks got together. This would only be their second one as an official couple, but last year was amazing. He came to her door with a dozen red roses and a BIG box of chocolates. They went to a fancy restaurant, and then walked along the beach.

He said he was going to do themes for all of their valentine's together. Last year was cliché's; this year he told her the theme was going to be goofy.

This was proved when he walked into the bullpen that morning. He had insisted that they ride separately, saying he had to run an errand. He walked in about half an hour after her, carrying something behind his back. He stepped in front of her desk, and Sam chuckled when he saw what he held. Deeks cracked a grin, "Happy Valentine's Day, Fern." With that he produced a fern from behind his back and placed it on her desk.

Callen smirked, trying to bite back a laugh. Kensi's grin now matched Deeks' as she handed him his gift. He opened it, pulling out heart shaped sunglasses and an antennae headband with hearts on the end. Now everyone did laugh as he put them on, handing her another gift. "I guess great minds think alike," he joked as she pulled out the exact same thing.

She put hers on and said, "Hey, will one of you guys take a picture?" Callen took the phone she held out to him and Deeks handed his to Sam. He threw his arm around her shoulders, and she wrapped both of hers around his waist. Sam and Callen took the first shot, and then Kensi leaned up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his scruffy cheek. When they finished taking that picture, her arms dropped to her sides, so Deeks took advantage of this and grabbed her firmly around the waist and kissed her on the cheek as her eyes closed in laughter. The guys got that one too, then turned the phones off. Deeks pecked Kensi on the lips before letting her go. They took their phones back, looking at the pictures that had been taken.

Kensi decided that her favorite was the first one, while Deeks preferred the one of his sneak attack on her. They each set their personal favorite as their wallpaper, just as Eric whistled from upstairs. They took off their headbands and glasses and hurried upstairs.

**X**

"I hope this is an easy one," Deeks said as they all filed out of ops.

"You could try to be a little bit sympathetic, Deeks. Someone just died," Callen reprimanded him.

"You can't seriously tell me you don't have plans for your first Valentine's Day with my sister?"

"Of course I do. I'm just saying, you could show a little respect for the dead."

"I'm not trying to disrespect the guy, I'm just saying."

**X**

The case did turn out to be simple. It was the sergeant's brother. He had been sloppy, leaving finger prints all over the crime scene, and confessed when brought in.

"Well done, team," Hetty commended them, "I know you all have plans, so hurry up get out of here, the paperwork will still be here tomorrow."

"Thanks, Hetty," they all chorused, grabbing their bags and exiting the bullpen quickly. They offered each other quick goodbye's before getting in their respective vehicles and driving off.

Kensi got home before Deeks and started to get ready. He had told her not to wear anything fancy, so she just kept on her work jeans and put on a plaid shirt, before going to the bathroom to fix her hair. She heard Deeks come in and yell, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Hurry up," she commanded, "I'm almost ready to go."

"Just gotta change my shirt."

She finished her hair and came out of the bathroom. When she saw what he was wearing she said, "So we're _that_ couple now?" He had chosen a plaid shirt that was ironically the same color as hers.

He grinned and offered, "I can change if you want me to?"

"No it kinda works," he eyed her warily as she got that mischievous glint in her eye. "this way, if you get lost, I can just ask people if they've seen a shaggy impersonator dressed like me."

"Ha ha, very funny, Fern."

"I thought it was," she grinned cheekily.

**X**

Since the theme for the holiday was goofy, he had gotten them tickets to see a comedian. They had a great time at the show, and laughed until they were crying and holding their aching sides.

After the show, they went to the twenty-four-hour doughnut shop and ate doughnuts for dinner. Now, full of doughnuts and exhausted from laughing, they headed home. At home, they decided to take one last picture. Deeks got his phone ready while Kensi put her headband and glasses on Monty. They got down on their knees and kissed Monty on either side of his face. When they looked at the picture, they laughed at how it looked like Monty was smiling. They put their pajamas on and went to bed. She rolled over on her side, and he scooted closer to her back wrapping an arm around her waist. "I love you, beautiful," he whispered sweetly in her ear.

Kensi smiled, "I love you too."

**Finally, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sure you all know what's coming next, but I just thought you'd like to know that it's most likely going to be very long. **** Please review, bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**First off, I really want to apologize for taking forever to update. I was busy with basketball and school, then I had no motivation whatsoever. Now for more recent news, I loved that last scene with the box! It was so sweet. Last night, my family was going to put in a movie since NCIS (both) was not new. My mom wanted to watch the three musketeers, and I was like "eh." But then she said, "It has Chris O'Donnell in it," and then I was like, "I'm in!"**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.**

**W**edding- It was a beautiful wedding.

They had known each other for four years, been partners for three and a half, dating for one and a half, and engaged for approximately half a year. No one had thought they would ever make it to this point. Specifically meaning they thought Kensi would kill Deeks before they made it this far. Yet here they were, the day they were getting married. The women (Kensi, Nell, Natalie, Jenna, Hetty, Ziva, Abby, Breena, Kono, Catherine, Julia, Mary, Grace, and Lacy) had stayed at the Hanna's, while the men (Deeks, Eric, Callen, Ray, Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, McGarrett, Danny, Chin, Joe, Nate, Sam, and Andrew) had stayed at Kensi and Deeks' place.

Now Kensi was putting her dress on with Natalie and a newly engaged Nell. "One less free woman among us," Nell joked.

"She is forever stuck with my brother," Natalie joined in.

"Oh don't you two act like you aren't in it for the long haul with MY brothers," Kensi rolled her eyes, then looked Nell in the eyes through the mirror, "You're next," she joked in a scary voice.

"And I can't wait to be tied down with the old ball and chain," Nell replied happily.

"So, Nat," Kensi started innocently.

"It's entirely up to G," Natalie replied, knowing where Kensi was headed with that thought.

"But your intentions _are_ honorable, I assume?" Kensi continued.

"Mostly." They all laughed.

**With the guys…**

"I always thought it was Callen I needed to worry about," Joe told them, "Then Deeks here came along, and I changed my mind."

"Oh, no, no, no," Callen reassured them, "Don't get me wrong, Kens is beautiful inside and out. She's special to me and I love her, but like a sister, not a lover."

"Like us and Ziva," McGee nodded in understanding. "Right, Tony."

"Uh," Tony started, feeling Gibbs' gaze on him, "Sure and Abbs too, right Probie?"

"Of course," replied McGee unconvincingly.

"Or Kono," Danny piped up.

"I love Gracie," Andrew stated. Danny choked on the coffee he had been drinking.

"You- cough- WHAT!?" He spluttered.

"Okay, Andrew, let's go get your suit on," Sam intervened quickly.

**X**

When they came out of the room, everyone "oohed" and "ahhed" at Kensi's dress. "My baby is all grown up!" her mother said through a watery smile.

Kensi hugged her and Hetty said, "You look lovely, my dear."

"Thank you, Hetty," Kensi told her seriously. "And I mean for everything over the years; my job, your concern for me, being a mother to me when I was too stubborn to go see mine, believing in me, and, most of all, for bringing Deeks to us. Without that, I don't think I would even be alive."

"Ms. Blye, I'm sure-"

"No Hetty, I mean it. How many partners could have got me out of that laser room? Or would risk reopening their bullet wounds to save me? Or stick with me when I try going off the grid? I would be dead several times over if it weren't for him." Everyone who wasn't familiar with those stories, minus Ziva and Abby, whose minds went back to Somalia, wore shocked looks. Nell, who had been there for all of those things, wrapped her arm around Kensi's waist in support.

"You're very welcome, Ms. Blye," Hetty finally smiled.

"Anyway," Kensi started in a lighter tone, "You all look so pretty too! Especially my two flower girls!" They had already planned to have Lacy as the flower girl, but when they found out that Danny was bringing Grace, they had decided to include her too. Andrew would be the ring bearer with Monty at his side.

"Thanks, Aunt Kensi!" Lacy, the younger of the two, replied excitedly. "You look like a princess!" Grace nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Someday you two will have your turns. If your daddies and uncles ever let a boy get that close." Every one that knew their dads agreed.

"I wanna marry Andrew!" Grace announced.

"You'd better not let your dad hear you say that," Kono warned.

"Andrew might not live to see the wedding," Catherine added.

"Danno wouldn't kill him!" Grace was horrified.

"Danno almost killed ME when I let you play in my makeup," Catherine told her.

"I think your dad would be like that if he was still alive," Julia told Kensi.

"I think dad would like Marty," Kensi tried to defend her husband to be.

"But he would pretend he didn't." Kensi had to agree with that.

**X**

At their beach location, it was almost time to start. Deeks and Hetty had already taken their places at the front, and the guests not in the wedding party had found their seats. Callen, Sam, Eric, Ray, Andrew, and Monty joined the girls where they were getting ready to go down the aisle.

Kensi gave a wolf whistle when she saw the boys. "You boys look sharp," she said as the other girls looked them over appreciatively.

"Thanks, Kens," Callen replied, giving Natalie a quick kiss.

"Lookin' good, Wikipedia," Ray grinned. She offered him a smile in return.

Then they heard the music start. Lacy and Grace went down first, throwing out their flower petals. Andrew went next, Monty trotting alongside. Then it was Eric and Nell's turn, immediately followed by Ray and Natalie. Everyone stood and in the next few moments, Deeks remembers nothing except how beautiful his girl looked walking down the aisle just for him.

Her dress was really a simple thing, but he loved it anyway. It was fitted on top, and hung loosely starting around her ribcage. It was made of some material he couldn't name and had a silver belt at the line between loose and tight. Her veil was attached to her up-do and hung down her back, and fastened to the strap of her dress was her father's medal. He smiled at the fact that she had found a way to let her father walk her down the aisle.

She finally reached the front with Sam and Callen on either side of her. "Who gives this woman to be joined with this man?" Hetty asked.

Sam and Callen looked at each other and replied in unison, "Her family." They kissed her on either cheek and took their places; Sam with his wife, and Callen with Nate and the photos of Dom and Renko.

"We are gathered here today…" Hetty began the ceremony. When it was time to exchange vows, she informed the guests that they had written their own. Kensi went first.

"You know I'm not good at mushy talk, but vows are promises. Blye's always keep their promises. In a few minutes, my name won't be Blye anymore, but I will still have the Blye blood in my veins, so here it goes. Marty, you are my best friend and you've never left me. You waited patiently and worked to tear down the walls I built around my heart. I fought you the whole way, but now I promise to try and open up to you. I promise I am yours- only yours- body, soul, and mind. I promise I'll love you no matter how stupid you are. I promise that no matter how angry I am, I will always forgive you. And finally, I promise I will always have your back, on the job and off." She was glad that she had managed to keep her composure through her vows, she just hoped that would last through the rest of the ceremony.

"Fern," Deeks started, causing laughter from the team, and a light chuckle from Hetty. "When we met, I didn't know what to think. When we became partners, I found out that you had huge, fortified walls around yourself. That's when I became determined to take them down. And they did come down, slowly, brick by brick. And somewhere in that process, I realized I fell for you. I guess I was really lucky to have you fall for me too. I learned that you were really just scared of being left again. Well, I can promise you, I will never willingly leave you. I promise I'll love you when you haven't eaten or slept and you turn into hurricane Kensi. I promise I will always stay to fix our problems instead of running or laughing them off with a joke. I promise I'll be there when you need me, and I will always protect you, even when you think you can do it on your own." Despite her greatest efforts, Kensi had a few tears trailing slowly down her face. He reached over and gently wiped them away. They smiled at each other.

They went through the rest of the ceremony. They exchanged rings and grinned as Hetty said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Deeks, kiss your bride." Kensi reacted first though, grabbing his face and kissing him. She caught him off guard, much like their first kiss. This time however, he reacted and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist as their guests laughed and cheered. They broke apart grinning and Hetty turned to the audience and announced, "It is my great honor and pleasure to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Martin Deeks!"

**X**

After they left the ceremony and made it to the reception venue (a reception hall in Venice), Kensi and Deeks politely made their rounds to greet all of the guests. Eric had agreed to run the sound for the evening, though he would occasionally be able to slip away for a dance with his soon-to-be bride.

"Alright!" Eric interrupted after a few songs, "At this time, I'm going to ask our newlyweds to report to the dance floor for the first dance!"

They quickly excused themselves from the conversation they had been having with one of Deeks' former colleagues and walked to the dance floor in the center of the room.

"You gonna step on my feet this time?" Kensi quipped as the opening notes of Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Years' began.

He slipped his arms around her waist as hers secured around his neck. "Nah, I'm not as nervous this time," he admitted then kissed her slowly. When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead on hers and gently kissed her on the nose.

"You better keep it G rated we have children watching, and I'm pretty sure Danny wouldn't appreciate Grace and Andrew trying to imitate us."

"Danny can suck it up," he kissed her again, "because I happen to enjoy kissing my wifey." The laugh that followed was swallowed when he kissed her once more as the song ended.

"Okay, enough PDA for now," she said as she lightly pushed him away. They started walking off the dance floor but stopped when Eric said,

"If the bride will please stay on the dance floor."

"Do you know what this is about?" Kensi questioned Deeks curiously.

"Maybe…" he replied mysteriously, kissing her hand before leaving her alone in the middle of the room. She was soon joined by Sam, Callen, and Eric. Nell took Eric's place and pressed play. The guys sat Kensi in a chair, then faced away from her. They began swinging their arms from side to side and snapping to the music. Kensi laughed when Deeks came towards her wearing his heart sunglasses and holding a microphone. The guys turned around as he started singing.

"I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May!" The guys joined in as he sang, "I guess you'd say, 'What can make me feel this way?'" He sang alone again, "My girl!"

"My girl, my girl!" came the echo.

"Talkin' 'bout, my girl!"

"My girl!"

"I've got so much honey, the bees envy me. I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees. I guess you'd say, 'What can make me feel this way?' My girl!"

"My girl, my girl!"

"Talkin' 'bout, my girl!"

"My girl!"

All together they sang, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, ooooh!"

Deeks started again, "I don't need no money, fortune, or fame. I've got all the riches baby, one man can claim. I guess you'd say, 'What can make me feel this way?' My girl!"

"My girl, my girl!"

"Talkin' 'bout, my girl!'

"My girl!"

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day with my girl. I've even got the month of May with my girl!" He knelt in front of her as the song ended. She jumped forward to kiss him firmly while the guests cheered and clapped and laughed for the performance.

After she finally broke away from Deeks, Kensi hugged the other grinning performers in thanks. Eric made his way back to his station and announced that it was time to cut the cake. All was well as they cut the piece from the cake and put it on the plate. "I swear, Marty, if you put that anywhere except my mouth, I will kick you so hard our great, great, _great _grandchildren will feel it."

He gulped, "Got it." He carefully put the bit of cake in her mouth. Then, it was her turn. She smeared the cake all over his lips and nose, only getting a little in his mouth. He looked at her in shock for a moment as she grinned back impishly. Neither noticed their laughing guests. A grin slowly spread across his chocolaty face. Before she could react, he was kissing her, getting chocolate on her face, and then shoved another little bit of cake onto her nose. Kensi pulled away sharply and punched him in the arm. She smirked and began cleaning off her face and he did the same.

After everyone had eaten their cake, the dancing started. Danny watched like a hawk as a slow song started and Andrew asked Grace to dance. He might be forced to cut in soon. Hetty and Gibbs watched as their respective children, as well as others, danced. Hetty smiled because even the ones she used to worry about now had someone. Sam had Mary. Kensi and Deeks now had each other. Eric and Nell had their wedding coming up. Nate and Rose were quite happy to be reunited. Finally, her eyes fell upon Callen. It was clear that he and Natalie loved each other very much, although Callen was clearly trying to dial it down with her brother watching. This made her happiest of all. Callen had always been a lone wolf and didn't commit to anything, but Hetty had a feeling he was fully committed to Natalie Deeks.

Gibbs watched with more of a grimace as McGee held Abby close, and DiNozzo held Ziva _very_ close. "Relax, Jethro."

"Can't, Henrietta. There's a reason I have rule twelve."

"They aren't you. And they need to be free to decide. Whether it's meant to be, or just a mistake, it's their decision."

"I guess you're right," he relented, seeing DiNozzo drop a sweet kiss on Ziva's hair.

"I usually am," the diminutive lady replied with a twinkle in her eye.

**Wow, this was long. Please keep reviewing. I'll see you guys next time, which hopefully is not that far away! Bye! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry I'm late again. The end of the school year got really busy, but now it's summer break, so I should finish within the next couple of months at least. I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter. I wasn't really sure about it myself, but I really needed to update so I just went with it. I can't believe that there are only two chapters left after this one. But fear not, my dear readers, for I am planning a sequel! More details will come about that in the future. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS: LA, the season finale would NOT have ended like that.**

**X**box- competition runs fiercely through their veins.

After the Deeks' had returned from their honeymoon, it was back to work. They had had great time being alone in Australia for a week, but they were both glad to be back to the job they loved. A few weeks had passed when they decided to have a team bonding night. The tech duo was going to visit Nell's family for the weekend, so the remaining team members chose to have a video game session, deciding that the playing field would be leveled. Sam had an Xbox at his house for his kids so they decided to play there.

Kensi and Deeks got out of the car and meandered up the path with their hands interlocked. They knocked and waited for Sam to open the door. When the door swung open, they were looking for Sam's height and when they didn't see it, they dropped their gazes down to find Lacy grinning up at them. "Hi, Uncle Marty! Hi, Aunt Kensi!" she greeted them.

"Hello Miss Lacy," Kensi smiled.

"Hey, Lace!" Deeks picked her up and spun her around before letting her rest on his hip and grabbing Kensi's hand again.

"Daddy, Uncle Marty and Aunt Kensi are here!" Lacy shouted, and when she didn't get a response she shouted again. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Deeks joined her and soon they were both shouting, "Daddy! Daddy!"

Sam finally came into the room and couldn't resist taking a shot at Deeks. "I swear Deeks, I let you near my daughter way too often. She's developing your giant mouth."

Deeks opened his mouth to give a sarcastic reply about what he could do with a big mouth, but Kensi knew what he was going to say before he did and elbowed him. "_Not_ in front of small ears," she warned with a stern look.

"You're right. That's for a much more _private _setting," he agreed with a wink and a mischievous smirk, unabashedly looking her up and down.

"Okay, you two. Let's cut this conversation short," Sam broke in.

"Why, are you guys talking about me?" Callen had slipped in without them noticing.

"Uncle Callen!" Lacy shouted wriggling out of Deeks's arms and into Callen's.

"Lacy, were they talking about me?" he asked her jokingly.

"No," she informed him seriously, "Uncle Marty and Aunt Kensi were talking about _private_ stuff."

"And suddenly I feel nauseous," Callen said.

"Callen it wasn't-," Kensi started to make an excuse.

"I don't wanna know," He stopped her.

"Are we gonna play a game or what?" Andrew came into the room, tired of waiting.

"Alright, let's go play," Sam led the way into the living room closely followed by his excited son and then the rest of the team. The game that they had chosen to play was Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing, because it was kid-friendly. Sam's wife Mary was out of town for the weekend and he was responsible for the kids. There were only four controllers so they played as three teams, playing several tournaments switching teams each time. Kensi and Lacy teamed up for the first tournament, being the only two girls. Deeks teamed up with Andrew, and that left Sam and Callen to team up.

For the first race Andrew, Lacy, and Callen took their turns. The race went on for several minutes with Andrew ultimately coming out on top, Lacy coming directly after him, and Callen coming last. "Really, G?" Sam griped at his partner, "You can catch suspects in a car, but you lose to kids?"

"I don't play video games!" was Callen's excuse. They then turned their attention to the younger four who were in the midst of their own argument. After Andrew had won the race, he and Deeks had jumped up and cheered in celebration.

"Be quiet, Andy!" Lacy demanded as she pouted on the couch. Kensi went for a more physical approach and punched her husband in the kidney.

He collapsed on the couch holding his injury, "No one likes a gloater, Deeks," Kensi said smugly.

"I'm sorry, Fern," he gasped, still in pain.

"Okay, let's move on before someone gets killed," Callen finally interrupted. Kensi, Deeks, and Sam grabbed their controllers and began the race. It became clear from the beginning that Deeks didn't really stand a chance. Kensi and Sam, however, battled it out until the end, with Kensi finally winning by point two seconds.

The girls cheered excitedly for their win. "No one likes a gloater, Kensi," Deeks pouted.

"I'm sorry, Marty," Kensi said.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Nope!" She laughed at him as he continued to pout. Yep, competitiveness runs fiercely through their veins.

**Okay, now that I'm done with that, I need to take a minute to vent about the finale: it was a complete emotional rollercoaster for me. When Michelle kissed Siderov, I was just like, "That guy's a creep!" The Densi kiss had me grinning and jumping and squealing until they pushed Sam into the pool. When Deeks and Sam were being tortured, I cried. Uggghhh! Now for a good finale story. I was able to watch it on Tuesday, but my parents weren't able to watch it until Wednesday. I watched it with them again on Wednesday. At the beginning when Kensi and Deeks are talking in the armory, my dad was like, "Ah, just tell her, Deeks!" And I was just like, "Oh, he's gonna tell her!" Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review. :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I actually started writing this chapter a couple hours after posting the last one, so hooray for quick updating right? Okay, so if you didn't read my one shot 'Marry You', you'll probably want to read that before you read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I have literally sat here for 5 minutes trying to figure out a clever way to tell you I don't own anything.**

**Y**es- that word changed Kensi's life forever.

It was about eight months after her wedding, five months after Eric and Nell's wedding, and four months after Callen and Natalie's wedding when Kensi first noticed a change. It started when she had a weird desire for mushrooms, her least favorite food in the world. Then, when they were eating pizza for lunch in the bullpen, she raised her second slice to her mouth to take a bite and the smell suddenly made her nauseous. Quickly, she put down her pizza and bolted to the ladies' room where she threw up.

The final clue was that she found herself snapping at Deeks and the rest of their coworkers. "Kens, are you in your lady phase?" Deeks asked his wife after she yelled at him for 'writing too loudly.' That was a bad decision on his part.

"What did you say?" Kensi growled with a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Nothing, I was just putting my foot in my mouth," he backtracked as quickly as possible while Sam and Callen sat frozen in fear of what would happen next. Kensi went back to her paperwork with a scowl on her face. Then it hit her. Her lady phase. It should have come and gone a week ago. That thought caused her to feel nauseous again. Once again she ran to the bathroom. Deeks followed her and held her hair and rubbed her back comfortingly as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Are you okay, Fern?" he asked worriedly.

"Peachy," she replied sarcastically.

"Maybe you should visit the doctor. I can make you an appointment now if you want."

"No, my doctor knows what we do remember. I just walk in when I need to."

"Okay, but you still need to go."

"I'll tell Hetty and go now," Kensi moved to get up off the floor.

"I'll go with you," he started to follow her to Hetty's office.

"No, they might need you here."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm positive. I'll be fine Marty," with that she placed a kiss on his cheek and went to talk to their diminutive boss.

On the way to the doctor's office, Kensi thought about the situation. If her suspicions were correct, which she was pretty sure they were, a lot of changes were about to come. They hadn't really talked about starting their family yet. She knew it was something Deeks wanted for sure. But did she want it? Yes, with Deeks by her side, she was positive she did want a family. She pulled into the parking lot and went inside. She walked up to the reception desk and said, "Kensi Deeks to see Dr. Morrison."

The receptionist recognized her and told her, "You're in luck, Mrs. Deeks. The doctor is with her last appointment now. We'll call you back when she's done."

"Thank you," Kensi smiled at the friendly woman.

"Kensi?" a nurse called a few minutes later. She went back and they checked her weight, heart beat, and blood pressure which were all normal.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment," the nurse told her as she walked out of the exam room.

"Hello Kensi," the doctor greeted, "What seems to be the problem?"

"I think I might be pregnant," she blurted. "I've been craving foods I hate, puking at the sight of foods I love, and snapping at people for no reason. And I missed my period, which has not happened since I was about thirteen or fourteen."

"Well, you are certainly exhibiting many signs of pregnancy. We'll just run a quick test to make sure."

Kensi nervously sat on the table waiting for the test results to come back. Now that there was a chance that she might actually be pregnant, she was really excited by the possibility. If the results didn't come back positive this time, she definitely wanted to talk to Deeks about trying.

Dr. Morrison came back into the room with the file containing the results. "Are you ready Kensi?"

"Just give it to me straight, Doc. Am I pregnant?" she held her breath, waiting for the answer.

"Yes."

**There you have it. Densi baby! What surprises lay ahead, you ask? You'll just have to read to find out! **** Review my lovely readers!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello dear readers. I can't believe this is the last chapter. I want to say thank you to EVERYBODY. If you read, reviewed, favorited, or followed you are the best! Thanks for the support, inspiration, and putting up with terrible updating for over a year!**

**Okay, now that I've done that, let's talk about what's coming up. Some of you predicted that this chapter would be the name of the baby. It's not. Actually, it originally was, but back then the story was going to follow a completely different timeline. Only about two or three of these chapters are what I originally planned for them to be. This chapter was going to be the baby's name, but I felt that was limiting my creativity. So now the name will be revealed in the sequel to this story, ****What Comes After Z****. So you'll want to stay tuned for when I post that. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Natalie and the storyline.**

**Z**any- who would have thought?

After Kensi found out about the baby, she was ecstatic. Dr. Morrison told her she was only about a month along. Since Deeks' birthday was three weeks away, Kensi decided to tell him as a birthday present.

3 weeks later…

Kensi woke up early for once, silently slipping out of the bed and getting ready to leave, trying not to wake up her sleeping husband. She wanted to pick up the cake she had had specially made before he woke up and they had to go to work. She slipped out the door and drove to the bakery.

When she got back she put the cake in the refrigerator and went to wake up Deeks. Quietly, she kicked off her shoes and slid into the bed next to his sleeping form. She kissed his lips gently until his eyelids fluttered open and he grinned. "Happy birthday, Marty," she smiled, placing another soft kiss on his lips.

"Thanks, Fern," he said against her lips as he continued to kiss her. "Happy birthday to me…" he pulled her closer in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

Reluctantly she pulled back, saying, "Come on, you gotta get up if you want your gift."

"You mean this isn't it?" he asked cheekily.

"This is just the tip of the ice burg," she winked at him on the way out of the bedroom, causing him to jump out of the bed and follow her out. "Sit at the table," she ordered. As soon as he had done that, she put a blindfold over his eyes. "No peeking!"

"Okay, but why all the secrecy?"

"You'll see." She took the cake out of the fridge and examined it again. She had had the ultrasound picture enlarged and put on the top of the cake along with the words, 'Happy Birthday Daddy,' written on the top. She placed it in front of him on the table and said, "Okay, you can take off the blindfold now."

He took it off and looked down. His mouth opened in shock and he looked at her incredulously. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Completely."

He grinned his megawatt grin and enveloped her in a bear hug. "I'm gonna be a dad!" he stated loudly. She just laughed at his excitement. "Wow," he was quieter now, "I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad." He sunk down to his knees and lifted her shirt up to reveal her bare stomach. She threaded her fingers through his hair as his hands moved to her hips. "Hi baby, it's daddy. I just want to tell you I love you and your mommy very much and I can't wait to meet you!"

"Marty, you know the baby doesn't have ears yet, right?"

"I don't care," he grinned peppering her stomach with kisses. Then he stood to his feet and kissed her fully on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

That Night...

After work, the team, Natalie, Julia, and Sam's family went out for dinner to celebrate Deeks' birthday. When the meal was finished and all plates had been cleared away, everyone gave Deeks their gifts. He received a new tie from the Callen's, an expensive European dress shirt from Hetty, a copy of _Identity Thief_ from the Beale's, a gift card from Julia, a new gun cleaning kit from the Hanna's, and a homemade card from Lacy.

"Thank you all so much," Deeks told everyone, "This really has been the best birthday I've ever had."

"Kensi's not giving you anything?" Sam asked.

"She gave me the best present ever this morning," he smiled at his wife.

"Oh, what'd you get him?" Natalie questioned.

Kensi looked at Deeks. "I guess now is as good a time as any to tell them since they're all here."

"Go ahead," the grin refused to leave his face.

"Okay," she took a dramatic pause before her face broke out in a giant grin, "I'm pregnant."

There was shock all around the table. "Kensi, sweetie, that's fantastic!" Julia said hugging her daughter.

"Congrats, you two," Sam smiled getting up to hug Kensi and shake Deeks' hand.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Deeks," Hetty stood, as proper and calm as usual.

The kids didn't really understand what was going on, but hugged Kensi and Deeks anyway. "Mommy, what's pregnant?" Lacy whispered to Mary.

"It means Aunt Kensi's gonna have a baby," Mary explained patiently.

"Oh, yay!" she jumped up and down excitedly, "I love babies!"

This left Callen, Natalie, Eric, and Nell sitting in their seats, still shocked. "Are you guys okay?" Kensi asked, worried.

"Yeah," Callen finally started to recover, "it's just that…" he looked at Natalie, "Nat's pregnant too."

More excitement ensued. "There's no way," Nell said quietly, almost to herself.

"What?" Sam asked. Then it hit him, "No way. You're not-"

"Pregnant too?" she finished his sentence, "Yes, I am."

Everyone was flabbergasted. After a few seconds of stunned silence, they all laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"How in the world did you guys manage that?" Sam chuckled.

"Well, when- oof!" Deeks started, but was cut off when Kensi elbowed him in the side.

"Is there anything you want to tell us, Mrs. Hanna?" Hetty asked.

"Oh no! I got my hands full with just these two," she gestured to her children who had started a game of ring around mommy.

"Still," Julia said, "Who would have thought?"

**There it is. *sniffle* I can't believe I'm done with the last chapter. This time, everyone needs to review, and here's why. I want you all to vote on your favorite chapter. You can pick any chapter A-Z and put it in your review. I'll leave the voting open for at least a week, and tell the winner in the first chapter of the sequel. Guest reviews will be counted. **

**Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading. I'll see you in the sequel. Now I'm going to go cry, then start on the next part. Review pleeeaaassseee! Bye! :D**


	27. Author's Note

**Hey people! This is NOT another chapter, sorry. I have been struggling to write when I can get time, that is. So due to having an unpredictable schedule and having writers block, I will not be posting for a while. I will continue to write, and may post if I get in the mood, but until further notice I will not be posting regularly. Thank you for reading my writing, and I will see you in a few weeks! :D**


End file.
